Deux femmes mystérieuses, à Konoha
by Kazama jin
Summary: Cet fanfiction est une collaboration entre Jin et Jin’ai quand les auteurs se retrouvent dans le monde de Naruto. Il y a des couples très spectaculaires. A lire.
1. chapitre 1

Deux femmes mystérieuses, à Konoha

Série : Naruto

Auteur : Jin en collaboration avec Jin'ai

Genre : action, amour, romance …

Couples : c'est la surprise

Résumé : quand les auteurs se retrouvent dans le monde de l'un de leur mangas favori !

Disclamer : Malheureusement les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi mais sa fais rien je vais les emprunter à long terme et pi de touts façon je ne me fais pas de friquet sur eu.

Commentaires : Tout ce qui est entre guillemet sont ce que disse les personnages à voie base ou par radio. Ce qui et encadrait par un des apostrophes sont les penser des personnages.

L'arrivée des deux sœurs à Konoha.

C'est une journée de printemps comme les autres pour nos deux jeunes aventurières ce matin elles ont sellé leurs chevaux et sont parties dans la forêt de sapin avoisinant leur village.

???- et Jin ça te dirait d'aller au japon un de ces jours ?

Jin - bien sûr Jin'ai ça serait cool on doits justes finir d'apprendre le Japonais.

Jin'ai- oui et on partira pour l'aventure. A nous le japon à nous les mangas.

Jin- oué sa va être géniale.

Jin'ai - t'es prête ? On part au galop jusqu'à la rivière.

Jin – c'est parti.

Nos deux cavalières firent partir leurs montures aux galops dans la forêt.

20 minutes plus tard il n'y avait toujours pas de rivière.

Jin – Jin'ai, on s'arrête vite.

Les deux jeunes femmes arrêtèrent leurs chevaux et mirent pied à terre.

Jin – c'est bizarre je ne reconnais pas les lieux.

Jin'ai – oué c'est vrai, on aurait du arrivé à cette rivière il y a bien 5 minutes.

Jin – oué et en plus les arbres ne sont pas les mêmes que d'habitude.

Jin'ai – Jin regarde la bas il y a un chemin on y va ?

Jin – en selle Jin'ai, on repart.

Nos deux cavalières montèrent à nouveaux sur leurs chevaux et prirent la direction du chemin. Elles ne parcoururent pas 500 mètres avant de voir un petit groupe en mauvaise posture. Elles firent partir leurs montures aux galops et les firent cabrer sur les assaillants du petit groupe. Les assaillants partirent très vite en évitent de prendre un coup de sabots.

??? – pourquoi êtes vous intervenues? on aurait pus se débrouiller touts seuls !

Jin – la ferme Baka !

Jin'ai – Jin reste calme.

??? – vous êtes des ninja de quel village ?

jin – nani ?

jin'ai – peut-tu nous dire ou nous sommes et comment tu t'appel ? Moi c'est Jin'ai et elle c'est Jin.

??? – moi c'est Konohamarus et vous vous trouvé à konoha No Kuni.

Jin – quoi on est dans le pays des feuilles mais comment on a fait pour venir ici ?

Jin'ai - aucune idée mais bon c'est pas grave on a qu'a aller au village caché de konoha.

Jin – oué c'est une bonne idée. Bon Konohamarus tu nous conduis à konoha.

Konohamarus – sa dépend.

Jin – de quoi ?

Konohamarus - je veux monter sur cet animal comme toi.

Jin – d'accord mais je le tiens en main.

Jin descendit de sont cheval, et fit monter Konohamarus. Ce dernier indiqua le chemin qui menet au village.

10 minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent aux portes de Konoha.

Konoha Marus descendis de cheval et demanda aux gardes d'ouvrir les portes.

Jin – jin'ai, tu devrais descendre de cheval.

Jin'ai – oué je descends.

Konohamarus – vous pouvez entrer mais le 5iéme Hokage veut vous voir

Jin - ben elle a cas venir. Nous, on va manger.

Konohamarus – comment ces tu que c'est une femme ?

Jin – intuition féminine.

Sur c'est mot les 2 cavalières tournèrent les talons, et ce dirigée vers le restaurant le plus proche.

Jin – bonjour on voudrait deux ramens au miso sviou plais.

Les 2 sœurs s'installèrent au comptoir pour manger.

Quand le cheval de jin ce mit à piaffé, cette dernière releva la tête mais ne se retourna pas.

Jin – laisse le tranquille, tu es en train de l'énervait.

??? – ce sont des chevaux ?

Jin – oui ce sont des chevaux.

??? – ils sont cool vos chevaux. Au faite moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki et vous.

Jin avala de travers quand elle entendit le nom et le prénom de sont interlocuteur. Elle partit immédiatement dans une quinte de toux.

Jin'ai – Jin ne me lâche pas maintenant.

Jin – t'inquiète, je ne vais pas te lâche de si tôt.

Ce fut à ce moment que le 5éme Hokage arriva.

Hokage – c'est donc vous les 2 visiteuses à cheval.

Jin – oué et vous vous êtes l'Hokage de ce village.

Hokage – c'est exact, mais pourrai-je savoir ce que vous veniez faire ici ?

Jin – on cherche à devenir ninja à cheval.

Hokage – avez-vous un diplôme de ninja ?

Jin'ai – non aucun.

Hokage – vous devez donc passer l'examen d'apprenti ninja.

Jin – quand peut-on le passer ?

Hokage – demain sa vous va ?

Jin – oué pas de blême pour moi et toi jin'ai ?

Jin'ai – non plus.

Hokage – alors à demain. A l'académie Naruto tu les conduiras !

Naruto – oué oué promit la vieille.

L'Hokage lança un regarde meurtrier a Naruto avant de disparaître comme elle était apparue.

Jin'ai – Jin on n'y connaît rien en ninjutsu et touts le reste. Alors on fait comment pour demain ?

Jin – aucune idée.

Naruto - je peu vous aider si vous le voulez.

Jin – cool Naruto t'es génial mais tutoie-nous s'il te plait.

Les 2 sœurs finirent leur bol et partirent avec Naruto dans la forêt qui borde Konoha.

Naruto avait appelé Sakura pour qu'elle face les cours théoriques. Elles passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à apprendre les techniques et s'endormirent dans la forêt.

A suivre.

Jin : voila un premier chapitre que l'on ne va pas oublier.

Jin'ai : Ca c'est sur, il y avait que de rebondissements.

Jin : oué si tu le dis !

Naruto : mais c'est vrai. La preuve vous m'avez rencontres.

Sasuke : et alors, elle aurait mieux fait de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre.

Jin'ai : Je ne crois pas.

Naruto : moi je me demande ce que tu fou la Sasuke ?

Sasuke : je suis la pour te surveiller abruti !

Naruto : tu me cherche-la !

Jin : ça suffit vous deux, si je vous vois essayé de faire le moindre geste pour commencer un canton ou autre je vous tarte la gueule à tous les deux !

Sasuke : elle dit ça pour toi Naruto car elle c'est que si on ce bat je vais te fracasser en moins de deux !

Jin : bon j'en ais marre de vous entendre ! Jin'ai, tu viens on va faire le second Chapitre ?

Jin'ai : Tu crois qu'on peut les laisser tous les deux il faudrait leur trouver une baby-sitter pour les surveiller !

Jin : oué t'a raison, je vais même en faire venir deux ! Tu te rappelle, de Gundam Wing?

Jin'ai : Oui, oui je vois ce que tu veux dire !

Naruto : mais qu'est-ce que vous dite la, on a passé l'age d'avoir une baby-sitter. Nous pouvons nous débrouiller tout seul.

Sasuke : moi oui, mais toi, je crois qu'il te faut les deux !

Jin : c'est bon je les appelles !

Duo : pas de problème je suis la pour faire du baby-sitting !

Jin : cool j'ai pas eu besoin de l'appeler.

Duo : j'ai prix Hilde avec moi !

Hilde : salut tout le monde ou son les enfants ?

Sasuke et Naruto : on n'est pas des enfants on a 18 ans !

Hilde : j'adore les enfants et c'est deux la sont trop mignons !

Duo : hein ! Quoi ? Si c'est comme ça je me mets en mode Shinigami !

Jin : les voila entre de bonnes mains on peut y aller.

Jin'ai : Je crois bien, je peux partir tranquille.


	2. chapitre 2

L'examen d'apprenti ninja

C'est donc vers 7h40 que nos amis se réveillèrent.

Naruto - merde il est 7h42 on n'arrivera jamais à l'heure à l'académie.

Jin - mais si on va y arriver. Jin'ai, tu prends Sakura sur tempête moi je prends Naruto sur El diablo.

Jin'ai - et c'est partie.

Jin'ai et Sakura partir les première au galop suivi de prêt par Naruto et Jin.

Elles se mirent très vite au bote à bote pour traversait tout le village.

Jin'ai - Jin on fait comment pour éviter les villageois ?

Jin - c'est bon je m'en occupe. Laissait passer convoi exceptionnel.

Elle répéta cette phrase jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant l'académie ou les cavalières firent piler leurs chevaux nets.

Iruka - Tiens c'est vous les deux cavaliers qui veulent devenir ninja.

Naruto - oué c'est eux.

Iruka - tien Naruto et Sakura comment allés vous?

Sakura - très bien je vais bientôt pouvoir passer mon diplôme de professeur.

Naruto - ben moi sa va mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de mission en ce moment.

Iruka - je vois. Bon venez mes demoiselles vous allez passer l'examen d'apprentie ninja.

Les deux cavalières enlevèrent l'harnachement de leurs montures, et les firent partir.

Jin - c'est quoi l'examen ?

Iruka - je vous le dirais quand on sera rentrer.

Jin et jin'ai entrèrent très vite dans l'établissement.

A l'intérieur il y avait plein de gamins de 11 ans et plus qui discutent.

Jin'ai - dit Jin c'est moi ou on est les seules à avoir 18 et 19 ans ?

Jin - non on est bien les seules.

Iruka - l'examen consiste à faire un multi clonage combiné avec une métamorphose. Vous deux, vous passez en premier ordre du 5iéme Hokage.

au même moment dehors

Naruto était en train de ce demander si c'est deux nouvelles amies allaient réussir leur examen.

revenons a nos deux cavalières

Iruka - Jin tu m'as l'aire en pleine forme c'est toi qui va commencer.

Jin - Jin'ai pourquoi sa tombe toujours sur moi?

Jin'ai - parce que ça ne m'arrive pas à moi.

Jin - très drôle bon j'y go.

La jeune cavalière suivie Iruka dans une sale à coter de la classe. La, il y avait un second ninja. Jin n'y fit point attention et commença sont examen. Elle réussi son examen haut la main et Jin'ai en fit autant de sont coté.

A suivre.

Jin - facile l'examen d'apprenti ninja

Jin'ai - tu te rappel pour notre examen, nous nous sommes réveillée en retard.

Jin - oué mais ce n'est pas grave

Jin'ai- oué mais on a eu la honte quand même on était les seul a avoir 18 ans

Naruto - oué mais vous l'avez réussi c'est tout ce qu'il compte.

Kakashi- heureusement pour elles n'est-ce pas Naruto

Jin - mais vous foutez quoi la?

Naruto - il devait m'attendre pour l'entraînement.

Kakashi - moi je lis mon livre et puis-je vous surveiller !

Jin - oué c'est sa on va vous croire ! Bon moi j'y vais si non je risque de faire des conneries.

Naruto - tu va ou?

Jin - faire le chapitres 3 avec Jin'ai !

Naruto - à dans ce cas il n'a pas de problème alors.

Jin'ai - tu n'es pas obligé de savoir ou elle est, tu sais

Jin - on sans fou on y va lets go.

Jin'ai - ok c'est parti.


	3. chapitre 3

La maison de nos deux cavalières.

Quand elles ressortirent de l'académie elles furent accueille par Naruto, Sakura et d'autre ninjas.

Naruto - alors. Alors vous l'avez eu votre examen?

Jin'ai et Jin d'une même voie - oué on l'a eu et haut la main.

Naruto - c'est cool les filles. Vous allez réussire à atteindre notre niveau dans peut de temps.

Jin - haussement.

Naruto - au faite je vous pressente Sasuke Uchiwa, Neji Hyûga, Rock Lee, Tenten, Kiba Inuzuka et sont clépse Akamaru…

Naruto fut interrompu par un aboiement du dit clépse. Mais le jeune homme n'y fit pas attention et continua.

Naruto - Hinata Hyûga, Shino Aburame, Chôji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka et Shikamaru Nara.

Tenten - c'est donc vous les cavalières dont on parle depuis hier.

Jin - oué, ça doit être-nous. Jin'ai, il a dit que la réunion était quand.

Jin'ai - cette après midi, pour quoi ?

Jin - ben tu sais, j'ai une mémoire courte moi.

Sakura - j'en connais un qui a aussi la mémoire courte.

Ino - les filles, je peux vous parler seule à seule?

Jin et Jin'ai d'une même voie - ben oué.

Ino les conduits un peut à l'écarte pour leurs parlaient.

Ino - avait vous des vus sur un mec comme par exemple Sasuke.

Jin - Sasuke non ce n'est pas mon type, et toi.

Jin'ai - non plus.

Ino - alors on risque de bien s'entendre.

Shino - Ino pour quoi leur avoir demandé cela ?

Ino - Shino tu m'avais dit que tu n'écoutais plus les conversations des autres!

Shino - ben quoi je m'entrain pour mais future mission.

Jin'ai - on fait quoi on les appelles ou pas ?

Jin - bien sur qu'on les appelle.

Jin et Jin'ai mirent leur deux index dans leur bouche, et sifflèrent, quand elles s'arrêtèrent enfin, on peu entendre des bruits de sabots et des hennissements. Au bout de 3 minutes on put voir deux magnifiques chevaux un noir, et un alezan cuivré. Ses deux chevaux fonçaient tout deux verres Jin et Jin'ai, arrivaient devant elles, ils pillèrent net.

Jin'ai - c'est bien tempête.

Jin - c'est bien sa, t'es un brave garçon mon grand.

Elles recelèrent leur monture, et s'apprêtèrent à partir, quand Tsunade apparu.

Tsunade – ha ! Vous voilà enfin toutes les deux. Je voudrais savoir si vous avez un endroit ou dormir.

Jin - c'est à dire, qu'on n'y a pas pensé.

Tsunade - je vois, si vous voulez, il y a une maison à rénover prés de la forêt.

Jin - elle coûte combien?

Tsunade - elle ne vous coûtera que les travaux, l'eau et l'électricité.

Jin - cool, et elle est ou cette maison?

Tsunade - Naruto c'est ou elle est, il va vous la montrer.

Jin - merci pour tout, mais pourriez vous nous tutoyez.

Jin'ai - oué sa serre sympa.

Tsunade - bien sur pas de problème.

Jin - allait Naruto en selle, on y go.

Naruto monta sur le cheval de Jin, et cette dernière se mis sur la croupe de son cheval.

Jin'ai - c'est bon ? On y go.

Jin - et c'est parti, El diablo marché.

A l'appelle de son nom l'animal avait redressé les oreilles et quand il entendit l'ordre de marché il partit aux pas.

Naruto - on va gardait la même allure?

Jin - sa dépend.

Naruto - de quoi?

Jin - de la direction que l'on doit prendre.

Naruto - il suffit d'allé tout droit vers la forêt.

Jin - alors c'est parti El diablo galop.

Sur c'est parole le cheval parti au galop en une fraction de seconde.

Jin'ai fit la même chose avec tempête et les rejoignit au galop. 10 minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison.

Naruto - voilà on est arrivé à votre nouvelle demeure, j'espère que vous y serez bien.

Jin - oué c'est plutôt pas mal, et toi Jin'ai, tu en pense quoi?

Jin'ai - j'aime bien l'emplacement un peu de rangement et elle sera comme neuve.

Jin - oué ben nous pouvons commencer tout de suite, il nous reste 3 heures avant la réunion.

Naruto - cool je vais vous aider les filles.

Nos trois jeunes ninjas commencèrent donc les travaux de la maison.

Jin'ai - on devrait s'arrêter, il est bientôt l'heure d'aller retrouver notre prof.

Jin - à ça ressemble déjà plus à une maison, Naruto tu reviendras pour nous aider?

Naruto - bien sur, je n'y manquerais pas les filles.

Naruto monta de nouveaux El diablo et Jin se mis sur la croupe de l'étalon. Jin'ai monta sur Tempête et les deux chevaux partir aux galops.

A suivre.

Jin - notre maison est superbe vous ne trouvez pas.

Sasuke - oué bof ! J'ai vu mieux.

Jin'ai - comment ça tu as vu mieux ?

Sasuke - ben oui chez moi c'est mieux !

Naruto - c'est normal c'est l'héritage de ta ligné !

Jin'ai - bon voyons interflora c'est gratuit !

Naruto - ça c'est tout lui il ne peu pas s'en empêché.

Jin - si ça continu j'appelle...

Duo - pas besoin je suis déjà la !

Sasuke - non tous mais pas lui!

jin'ai - salut Duo t'es en forme ?

Naruto - faite que non.

Duo - j'ai pas pu mange alors je suis d'une humeur massacrant !

Jin - cool il va le regretter Sasuke.

Sasuke, Naruto - tu veux qu'on t'apporte quelque chose?

Jin - à cette allure ils vont ce faire ruiner.

jin'ai - oué, ça c'est sur, surtout qu'il n'a rien mangé

Duo - oué et vu que j'étais en mission avec Heero-je-suis-un-isberge-Yui il n'a pas voulu me laisser bouffé de toute la journée.

Jin - alors c'est pire que ce que je pense !

Naruto - à quoi tu pense Jin ?

Sasuke - quelque chose de pas très drôle pour nous !

Naruto - c'est bon je ne suis pas débile je sais qu'on va encore en avoir pour notre compte

Jin - de quoi tu parle Sasuke? c'est pour toi que ça va barder

Naruto - oué c'est ce que je voulais dire, tu va en prendre pour ton compte

jin'ai - Naruto à ta place je me la fermerais

jin - pas de chance Duo et mon frère spirituel.

Naruto - tu va prendre cher ?

Jin - bon Duo je te laisse, je pars faire un autre chapitre a plus et bonne appétit.

jin'ai- j'aimerai bien admirer le spectacle mais bon ça sera pour une autre fois à plus.


	4. chapitre 4

Un drôle de professeur

Nos trois jeunes ninjas arrivèrent très vite au lieu ou ce déroulait la réunion.

Iruka - vous voilà tous les deux, votre prof va venir vous chercher dans cette salle.

Jin - et la réunion alors?

Iruka - vous n'y participerez pas.

Nos deux jeunes ninjas attendent donc leur prof avec Naruto.

Par le plus grand des hasards leur professeur arriva en retard.

Jin - Jin'ai, je crois deviné qui est notre prof.

Jin'ai - tu pense la même chose que moi ?

Jin - oué exactement la même chose.

Naruto - vous pensez à quoi ?

Jin et Jin'ai d'une même voie - un truc de fille.

Naruto - sa va vous pouvez me le dire.

Jin - non.

Jin'ai - tu n'as qu'a attendre un peu et tu verras !

Kakashi - désolé pour le retard, j'aidais un petit oiseau qui été tombé de son nid.

Naruto, Jin et Jin'ai d'une même voie - menteurs.

Kakashi - Naruto qu'est-ce que tu fais-la, tu régresse!

Naruto - non je les aide juste un peu à trouver leur marque et puis j'aime monter sur ces drôle de chevaux.

Kakashi - quel drôle de chevaux.

Jin - Naruto se sont des chevaux tout à fait normale et ils sont dehors.

Kakashi - je vois. Bon Naruto tu vas nous laisser, je dois leur parler.

Naruto - c'est bon j'y vais de toute façon je dois aller voir si j'ai une mission.

Naruto fit un petit au revoir à c'est amis et disparut dans un tourbions de feuilles.

Kakashi - enfin il est parti j'ai crus qu'il ne partirait jamais. N'est en moins Tsunade m'a dit que vous étiez très complice et que vous avez un sacré esprit d'équipe.

Jin'ai - oué et alors.

Kakashi - nous commençons nos missions aujourd'hui.

Jin - alors c'est quoi la mission.

Kakashi - nous allons la prendre chez l'Hokage.

Kakashi et c'est deux élèves partirent pour le bureau de Tsunade. En arrivant chez cette dernière leur tendit leur mission.

Kakashi - il faut aller chercher le chat du doyen du village qui est rester bloquer dans un arbre.

Kakashi les menas donc chez le doyen du village.

Jin - bon il est ou ce chat?

Jin'ai - Jin il est dans l'arbre la haut.

Jin - il n'aurait pas pus trouver plus haut ce con.

Jin'ai - on les appelles ?

Jin - à trois.

Jin'ai - un.

Jin - deux.

Jin'ai et Jin d'une même voie - trois.

Jin et Jin'ai sifflèrent en même temps, et leur monture arrivèrent au grand galop.

Jin - El diablo ici mon grand.

Jin amena El diablo d'un côté de l'arbre et Jin'ai fit de même avec Tempête.

Jin monta sur El diablo et, le fit cabrer sur l'arbre. Jin'ai fit de même de sont côté avec Tempête.

Les deux filles s'accrochèrent à l'arbre et montèrent sur une des branches.

Jin et Jin'ai d'une même voie - El diablo, Tempête détendaient.

Les deux chevaux tapèrent leur antérieur sur le tromp et ce tournèrent en même temps.

Jin'ai - bon on fait comment pour l'attrapait ce chat?

Jin - aucune idée.

Jin'ai - dit Jin ta quoi dans tes poches?

Jin - un chewing-gum, un bout de ficelle et une pierre d'améthyste.

Jin'ai - passe moi le bout de ficelle, je vais l'attirait par le jeux.

Jin - tien attrape.

Jin lui balança le bout de ficelle qu'elle attrapa en un geste vif, et l'utilisa pour attirait le chat.

Quand ce déniait arriva à sa hauteur elle l'attrapa le chat eu peur et déstabilisa Jin'ai qui tomba ! Jin sauta sur El diablo et rattrapa Jin'ai avant qu'elle ne touche terre. Jin'ai ce retrouva donc le haut du corps sur El diablo et les jambes sur l'encolure Tempête.

Jin - bien mission accomplie.

Kakashi - mais vous êtes folles!

Jin'ai - non pourquoi

Kakashi - pour rien. On go!

Jin'ai - on va ou ?

Kakashi - il faut que je rende mon report à Tsunade, si elle n'est pas la, il faut que je le dépose dans son bureau.

Jin - bon ben qu'est-ce qu'on attente, on go.

Jin'ai - c'est parti. Allez un peu de nerf.

Kakashi - vous ne prenez pas vos chevaux pour y aller.

Jin'ai - non ça fait du bien de marché un peu sa nous maintien en forme.

Jin - et puis comme sa ils peuvent se reposer, et ils peuvent également brouter.

Jin'ai - on est bientôt arriver ou pas?

Kakashi - non. Tu vois après l'arbre on tourne à gauche et on est arriver.

Jin - Ha! Enfin.

Les deux cavalières et leur sensei entrèrent enfin dans le bureau de Tsunade.

Tsunade - oué pas mal pour une première mission.

Kakashi - oué elles ont failli ce tué mais à part ça sa va.

Jin - on pourrait avoir une mission un peu plus dure parce que je ne veux pas dire que cela été facile mais presque.

Jin'ai - c'est vrais ça serait géniale si la prochaine serait plus dur.

Tsunade - je pense que Kakashi va en trouver une, qui vous ira sur mesure. N'est ce pas Kakashi!

Kakashi - oui, oui je crois même, que j'ai déjà une petite idée, qui vous ira.

Tsunade - bon ben vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations.

Kakashi - bon, nous nous retrouvons demain les filles et ne soyer pas en retard.

Jin - on pourrait le retourner à vous sa.

Jin'ai - car nous on est toujours en avance mais on ne peut pas en dire autant pour vous.

Les deux jeunes filles partirent pour leur nouvelle demeure.

A suivre.

Kakashi - pourquoi je dois avoir des élèves suicidaires.

Jin - nous suicidaire ? Jamais de la vie.

jin'ai- mais vous êtes tarées, sa serré plutôt vous d'être suicidaire à force de lire votre bible.

Sasuke - si je serrais vous je ne parlerai pas trop, si non elles vont encore appeler leur ami.

Naruto - je pense qu'ils vont plutôt venir pour toi Sasuke !

Jin'ai - ne parle pas trop vite Naruto ils peuvent venir pour tous les 3.

Jin - si je ne me trompe pas Duo a fait la fête toute la nuit, alors sa ne sera pas lui qui viendra !

Naruto - alors qui ?

Naruto - en faite, je ne préfère pas savoir !

Jin'ai - pourquoi, c'est peut être une femme !

Jin - na, Hilde est dans le même état que Duo. Donc je parlais des sweeters !

Jin'ai - la tu y va un peu fort Jin.

Jin - moi non jamais.

Kakashi - mais qu'ils viennent c'est sweeters !

Naruto, Sasuke - on vous aura prévenu !

Jin - bon si tu y tiens, pas de problème je crois que c'est sur ce bouton pour les appelés!

Sweeters - silu les filles comment sa va ?

Naruto, Sasuke - bon nous nous allons nous entraimer à plus tout le monde

Jin'ai- vous vous en allez déjà les garçons ?

Jin - laisse Jin'ai, nous aussi nous y allons. Amusez-vous bien Kakashi, et vous aussi les Sweeters !

Jin'ai - bonne chance Kakashi, et à plus les Sweeters.

Kakashi - je n'en aurais pas besoin.

Jin - dac.


	5. chapitre 5

Une mission à haut risque.

Les 14 ninjas se mirent à table, et ce dépêchèrent de manger car ils avaient rendez-vous à 8 heures chez l'Hokage.

Sauf Jin et Jin'ai qui avaient rendez-vous à 8 heures devant les portes du village.

Jin'ai – à plus tous le monde. Bon, il serait temps qu'on se prépare pour aller au lieu de rendez-vous convenu avec Kakashi.

Jin – oué, oué il n'y a pas de problème. On sera prête, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Une fois la dernière personne partie c'est à dire Naruto, nos deux cavalières partir au point de rendez-vous.

Jin – j'en ai marre d'attendre. Fais chier, il pourrait faire un effort quand même.

Jin'ai - je me demande ce qu'il va trouver comme excuse cette fois.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, Kakashi arrive enfin.

Jin – qu'est-ce qui c'est passé cette fois ?

Kakashi – c'était d'une extrême importance j'ai su par un ami que la librairie avait reçut le 4éme volume du paradis du batifoleur mais le problème c'est que j'avais oublié, que ça ouvré à 9 heures, alors j'ai attendu.

Jin'ai – alors vous avez attendu, et vous auriez put l'acheter un autre jour ! Ce n'est pas important.

Kakashi – quoi ? Mais c'était super important car si j'y étais aller un autre jour il y en aurait peut-être plus.

Jin – quoi ? Ça c'était un cas d'extrême urgence ! ! Vous nous prenez pour des imbéciles, pour des idiotes voire les deux c'est ça !

Jin'ai – c'est vrai elle n'a pas tort à chaque fois vous nous faite le coup.

Kakashi – oué d'un point de vue peut-être, mais bon ça ne peut pas vous faire de mal, ça vous apprend la vie, et sa vous permet de mieux vous concentré pour la prochaine mission

Jin – mais bien sur, moi je vais t'en foutre des...

Jin'ai – arrête, arrête Jin ! Ne tombe pas dans son piége il n'attend que sa.

Kakashi – bon si on parlait de votre mission c'est d'une extrême importance.

Jin'ai pas convaincu – oué un peut comme votre livre !

Kakashi – non pas du tout sa c'est vraiment important.

Jin avec un sourire machiavélique – donc vous admettez que votre livre n'était pas important !

Kakashi - non ce n'est pas ce que je comptais dire mais.. Bon on arrête d'en parlé, il faut se concentrer sur votre mission.

Jin'ai d'un tom moqueur – ben si vous commencé par nous dire quel est notre mission.

Jin – par ce que la, on traîne avec toutes vos histoires.

Kakashi - passons à la mission. Vous devez aller chercher un médicament au village ninja de Suna pour Jiraya.

Jin – il ne peut pas aller le chercher lui-même son médicament ce vieux pervers.

Jin'ai – on a combien de temps pour la mission ?

Kakashi – Maximum deux jours, c'est une question de vie ou de morts.

Jin – et vous n'aurez pas pu demander à Jiraya pour votre saleté de livre porno.

Kakashi – j'y avais pensé mais je ne l'avais pas trouvé.

Jin'ai – ben voyons.

Jin – Naruto c'est ou le trouvé se sale pervers de Jiraya. Même moi je le sais, il doit être au bain publique des femmes pour ce rincer l'œil.

Kakashi – bon assez papoter vous avez une mission très importante.

Jin – c'est sa que vous appelez une mission plus difficile que la dernière fois.

Jin'ai – c'est pas grave au temps en route on va trouvé des ninjas à déculotter.

Nos deux cavalières montèrent sur leur monture à cru et suivirent Kakashi. Ce dernier marcher, tout en jetant des coups d'œil aux deux cavalières.

nos deux jeunes ninjas et leur maître ce dirigèrent donc au village ninja de Suna.

Jin – c'est encore loin ?

Kakashi – oui pourquoi ?

Jin – est Jin'ai, tu pense à ce que je pense ?

Jin'ai – oué je crois que je pense la même chose que toi.

Jin – il monte sur lequel ?

Jin'ai – sur El diablo il est plus robuste que Tempête.

Jin – maître Kakashi montait derrière moi S.V.P.

Kakashi levant le nez de sont livre – pourquoi ?

Jin'ai – on va accélérait la cadence.

Kakashi monta derrière Jin, El diablo hennie et grata le sol de ces sabots, pour montrer sont mécontentement.

Jin – El diablo calme toi tu vas pouvoir te défouler bientôt.

Jin'ai – prête Jin ?

Jin – prête ! Maître Kakashi accrochait vous bien car sa va faire mal.

Les deux cavalières, utilisèrent leurs aides, et les deux chevaux partirent au galop.

au bout une heure les deux cavalières et leur maître arrivèrent à Suna

Kakashi – WAYOU. C'est super, on recommencera la prochaine fois ?

Jin'ai – bien sur !

Jin – oué, et comme ça vous ne pouvez pas lire votre livre porno !

Kakashi – ce n'est pas un livre porno d'abord. C'est une bible !

Jin – mais bien sur !

Kakashi – si, si ça parle de paradis.

Jin'ai – bon, elle ce trouve ou la maison de Gaara ?

Kakashi – elle est au bout du village.

Jin – on y va à pied comme ça les chevaux peuvent se reposer.

Quelques minutes plus tard nos deux cavalières et leur maître arrivèrent devant une maison !

Jin'ai – c'est cette maison ?

Kakashi – Oui c'est bien celle la.

Jin'ai – elle est mignonne comme maison !

Jin – et ben aller frappe à la porte.

Kakashi – j'y go, c'est bon.

Kakashi n'eut pas le temps de frappé que des pas ce firent entendre.

Gaara – oui j'arrive. Ah ! Kakashi, ça va comment pour toi ?

Kakashi – très bien ! Et toi ?

Gaara – j'ai vu pire ! Qui sont c'est deux belles jeunes femmes qui t'accompagnent ?

jin'ai – moi c'est Jin'ai et elle c'est...

Jin – Jin sa sœur !

Gaara – enchanté de vous rencontrez.

? ? ? – Gaara donne leur le médicament, cela fait déjà deux heures que l'on aurait du partir s'entraîner.

Gaara – oui c'est bon Temari ! Je leur donne.

Gaara sorti une boite de sa poche, et la tendit à Jin'ai.

Jin'ai – merci pour tout, et désolé pour le dérangement.

Gaara – ce n'est rien, tout le plaisir et pour moi.

Temari – Gaara arrête de dragué.

Jin – sacré caractère ta sœur.

Temari – comment tu sais que nous sommes frère et sœur.

Jin – bein sa a été facile a deviner, car si sa aurait été ton petit ami tu aurais plutôt dit un truc dans le genre : Gaara qu'est ce que tu drague cette femme, tu penses à ta petite amie, c'est à dire moi en l'occurrence.

Temari – oué c'est vrai.

Kakashi – bon les filles vous allez devoir rentrer seule au village, j'ai des trucs à régler ici. Faite très attention.

Jin – oué, oué nous y penserons et puis que voulez-vous qui nous arrive ?

Kakashi – vous pourriez vous faire attaquer par des ninjas qui veulent que Jiraya meurt.

Jin – oué c'est sa.

Jin'ai – allait Jin en route.

Les deux cavalières, partirent en direction de Konoha.

Jin – sa ressemble plus à une promenade qu'a une mission.

Jin'ai – j'aimerais bien avoir un peu d'action.

Au moment ou elle dit cela, des ninjas sortie de nul part leur sauta dessus.

Jin – espèce de conards, vos mères ne vous ont jamais appris qu'il ne faut pas sauter sur les femmes comme sa. Surtout quand on ne les connaît pas.

Jin'ai – Jin, j'ais besoin de mon arme vite !

Jin – je te la passe tout de suite. Lâche-moi vieux porc.

Jin sortie deux faux relié par une chaîne, avec une poigner au milieu qui permettent de les détacher l'une de l'autre. Jin les détacha, et envoya celle avec les écritures bleu turquoise à sa sœur, qui la rattrapa en un geste vif. Les deux sœurs tuèrent tous les ninjas qui s'approchèrent d'elles, mais plus elles en tuaient plus il y en avait.

Jin – mais ce n'est pas possible. ils sont combien ?

Jin'ai – aucune idée.

Jin – bon on n'a pas le choix, tu es prête Jin'ai.

Jin'ai – oué on y va à trois.

Jin – dac.

Jin'ai – un.

Jin – deux.

Jin et Jin'ai d'une même voix – trois.

Elle firent quelques signes astrologiques en même temps et sautèrent à trois mètres du sol.

Jin et Jin'ai d'une même voie – kanton le souffle du phénix.

Elles soufflèrent un feu tout autour d'elles, ce qui dessina un cercle.

Ninja – croyez-vous vraiment que cela va vous protéger de nos attaques.

Jin – qui te dit que nous avons fini.

Les deux sœurs firent de nouveaux des signes astrologiques, et additionner les deux Kantons.

Jin et Jin'ai d'une même voie – kanton la tornade du phénix.

Deux tornades se formèrent à l'emplacement ou ce trouvé les deux sœurs. C'est tornade se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre pour ne former qu'une, et s'avancèrent dangereusement en direction des ninjas. C'est dernier se précipitèrent dans la rivière située à quelques pas ou ce déroulé le combat.

Ninja – si elles entrent en contacte avec l'eau le feu s'éteindra.

L'ouragan crée par les deux tornades entra en contacte avec l'eau. Le ninja avait eu raison, au contacte de l'eau le feu s'éteignit, mais l'ouragan ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. En l'espace de deux minutes, on aurait dit qu'il ne bougeait plus, et ce fut à ce moment que le feu réapparut. Touts les ninjas furent tués soit par le feu, soit par l'eau voir les deux. Quand le dernier ninja fut mort, l'ouragan se calma et disparue pour laissait place à Jin et Jin'ai !

Jin – et Jin'ai, on n'a pas intérêt a traîné ici sinon on est foutu !

Jin'ai – oui ta raison.

Jin – on appelle lequel des deux ?

Jin'ai – El diablo.

Jin – c'est bon je m'en charge.

Jin siffla comme la dernière fois à la différence que le sifflement était plus aigu.

C'est quand elle arrêta de sifflé qu'El diablo apparu, ce dernier se mit à la hauteur des deux cavalières, et Jin y monta dessus puis aida sa sœur à monté.

Jin'ai s'accrocha à sa sœur pour ne pas tombé, et Jin fit partir El diablo au galop.

elles arrivèrent très vite à Konoha sans trop de casse.

Jin – se combat m'a donné la pêche pour toute la journée.

Jin'ai – moi je suis prête pour attaquer une autre mission.

Jin – bon nous avons plus cas aller voir Tsunade pour faire notre rapports.

Nos deux cavalières se rendirent au bureau de Tsunade.

Tsunade – comment c'est passé votre mission les filles ? Mais ou est Kakashi ?

Jin – oué c'était supers cool.

Jin'ai – maître Kakashi nous à dit, qu'il avait des trucs à faire à Suna.

Tsunade – je vois, avez vous le médicament de Jiraya ?

Jin – oui, mais nous voudrions lui apporter nous même.

Tsunade – je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Vous avez cas demandé à Naruto de vous amenez à lui. Il doit savoir ou se trouve Jiraya.

Jin – et c'est parti. Jin'ai, tu viens, on va voir Naruto.

Jin'ai – allé go !

A suivre.

Jin'ai - il était bien le passage ou Kakashi est arrivé en retard pour son livre, et quand il nous a dit que c'était d'une extrême urgence

kakashi - mais c'était vraiment d'une extrême urgence.

Jin - je sais pas pour quoi, mes je sans que je vais appeler Duo et tout ses amis !

Jin'ai - bonne idée on va voir ce qu'il en pense.

Duo - ben c'est un porno qu'il lit ce n'est pas urgent comme bouquin !

Jin - mais tu fais comment pour venir sans que je t'appelle

Duo - j'ai poser un micro sur ton cheval Jin.

Kakashi - vous auriez pu y faire attention les filles quand même!

Jin'ai - et vous vous devrez faire attention à vous

Duo - et le vieux tu peux parler ta même pas remarqué que je t'ai volé ton bandeau frontale.

Kakashi - quoi mais comment tu fais sa?

Duo - secret professionnel.

Jin'ai - je vous avez bien dit de faire attention

Jin - et encore il n'est pas très en forme vu qu'il sort tout juste d'une cuite au saké

Duo - c'est bon pas besoin de le crier sur les toits.

Jin - c'est bon on va aller faire un autre chapitre.

Jin'ai- oué bon allons y


	6. chapitre 6

Comment faire du chantage à Jiraya ?

Nos deux jeunes femmes partirent chercher Naruto, mais Jin avait déjà sa petite idée, d'où le trouvé !

Jin'ai – où tu va ?

Jin – au restau bien sur !

Jin'ai – dit moi tu en connaît bien des choses sur lui, tu n'aurais pas un petit faible pour lui ?

Jin rougie jusqu'au oreille à la remarque de sa sœur.

Jin - et alors en quoi sa te regarde ?

Jin'ai – c'est juste pour savoir, bon alors ?

Jin – si c'est pour cela, ben tu ne le sauras pas.

Jin'ai – je m'en fou j'ai déjà ma petite idée la dessus.

Jin – c'est bien pour toi. Et Naruto sa va depuis ce matin ?

Naruto – oué sa peut aller. Et vous votre mission c'est bien passer.

Jin – oué elle n'était pas mal.

Jin'ai – tu peux nous conduire à Jiraya s'il te plait ?

Naruto – bien sur !

Sur le chemin Jin'ai pris un peu de distance pour que Jin et Naruto soivent un peu seule.

Jin'ai pensait que ce serait une bonne chose si c'est deux la était ensemble.

Quand Naruto s'appèrcu que Jin'ai s'était éloigner d'eux il ce senti un peu mal à l'aise !

Naruto – Kakashi vous à fait attendre combien de temps cette fois ?

Jin – il nous à fais attendre plus de 3 heures, car le volume 4 de son livre favorite est sortie et monsieur avait oublié que la librairie ouvrée à 9 heures.

Naruto – tu parle du paradis du batifoleur ?

Jin – oué !

Naruto – il aurait pu le demander à Jiraya, et de toute façon sa ne lui aurait pas fait de mal d'attendre un jour de plus son livre porno.

Jin – c'est à peu prés ce qu'on lui a dit, et quand je lui et dit que c'était un porno il m'a dit que non.

Naruto – quoi ? Il plaisantait-la !

Jin – non il ma même dit que ce n'était pas un porno mais une bible et que sa parlé du paradis.

Naruto – sa bible si sa c'est une bible Jiraya est un saint !

Jin et Naruto s'éclatèrent de rire, tous en continuant à marcher.

Arrivait à quelques mètres du bain public des femmes, Jin s'arrêta sans aucune raisons apparente.

Jin'ai ce rapprocha de sa sœur et s'arrêta à sa hauteur, Naruto quand à lui il s'arrêta et ce retourna vers les deux cavalières.

Naruto – vous fête quoi ?

Jin – rien je viens juste d'avoir une idée !

Naruto – laquelle ?

Jin – Jin'ai penserait, tu as ce que je pense ?

Jin'ai – oué à 100.

Naruto - mais à quoi vous pensez ?

Jin – à faire un tour dans le bain publique des femmes.

Naruto – mais Jiraya va vous voir nue.

Jin'ai – c'est ce qu'il croira ! Naruto tu vas le voir, en lui disent que tu veux nous présenter, et nous nous allons au bain public. A tout de suite.

au bain public des femmes

Jin et Jin'ai entrèrent, et allèrent ce changé. Elles prirent une serviette et ce mirent la ou Jiraya pouvait-les voir.

derrière le bain public des femmes

Naruto arriva derrière son sensei, et lui tapota un peu l'épaule.

Jiraya se retourna si brutalement, qu'il envoya Naruto boulé dans l'une des sources.

Le jeune démon se rattrapa, et utilisa sont chakra pour marché sur l'eau.

Jiraya – que fais-tu la sale gosse ?

Naruto – chui plus un mome alors arrête de me traité de mioche ou autre nom de gamin.

Jiraya – si tu veux que j'arrête de t'appelé comme sa il te suffit de devenir Hokage.

Naruto – moi qui voulais te présenter deux jolies filles je crois que je ne le ferais pas.

Jiraya – ou sont-elles sais filles, allais-tu sais que je rigolais.

Jin – elles sont derrière toi sale pervers.

En entendent la voie d'une jeune femme Jiraya se retourna d'un bon et regarda les deux jeunes femmes.

Jiraya - salut les filles comment allez vous ? Vous ne voudriez pas retirer ses serviettes pour que je puisse voir à quoi vous ressemblez.

Jin avec un sourire en coin - bien sur.

En entendent c'est parole Naruto failli en tombé à la renverse et lança un regarde meurtrier a Jiraya.

Jin et Jin'ai retirèrent leur serviette mais malheureusement pour Jiraya, les deux femmes n'étaient pas nue, ni en maillot de bain, mais en mini-short et débardeur.

Jin - sa vous va comme sa !

Jiraya - mais vous n'êtes pas en maillot de bain?

Jin'ai - non pourquoi!

Naruto - HA HA HA HA… c'est trop drôle HA HA HA HA… La tête que tu fait Jiraya HA HA HA HA…

Jiraya lança un regarde noir à son élève sans dire un mot.

Jin - bon arrêtons de rire et passons au chose sérieuse.

Jiraya - de quoi parlez-vous ?

Jin'ai - de sa bien sur !

Jin'ai venait de sortir le médicament réservait à Jiraya.

Jiraya devient tout a coups plus sérieux et regarde les deux jeunes femmes qui se tenaient devant lui.

Jiraya - c'est donc vous les cavalières que Tsunada ma parlé.

Jin - exacte et nous voudrions savoir combien vous nous donner pour avoir ce médoc !

Jiraya - QUOI ? !

Jin'ai - c'est simple si vous nous payez pas vous ne les aurez pas !

Jiraya - c'est du chantage !

Jin - exacte ! Alors vous avez décidé.

Jiraya - sa ne va pas j'ais déjà payé Tsunada !

Jin - peut être, mais pas nous.

Naruto - bien dit les filles !

Jiraya - et Naruto tu devrais être avec moi pas avec elles !

Naruto - moi je suis avec qui je veux.

Jin - bien envoyé Naruto.

Naruto - merci.

Jiraya - mais c'est quoi cette embrouille !

Jin'ai - quel embrouille, moi je n'en vois pas !

Jin - bon si je comprends bien tu ne veux pas payer. Bon t'en pis pour toi je vais détruire ton médoc !

Jiraya - QUOI mais t'es folle !

Jin'ai - non je vous rassure elle n'est pas folle juste sadique sur les bords.

Jin - on ne peut pas dire mieux de toi Jin'ai !

Jiraya - je ne payerais pas c'est mon dernier mot !

Jin - dac. Dans ce cas il va falloir que je détruise ce médoc. Jin fit quelque signe astral, pendant que Jiraya la fixé d'un regard mi-amusé, mi-curieux.

Jin - Kanton la flamme du phénix.

Jin souffla sur le sol jusqu'au moment ou qu'une flamme apparaît.

Elle prit le médicament des mains de sa sœur, et le mis à quelques centimètres au-dessus de la flamme.

Jin - donc je peux les brûlés sans problème !

Jiraya - crois-tu vraiment que je vais te laisser faire !

Jin - pourquoi pas !

Jiraya se mis lui aussi à faire des signes astraux, pendant que Jin le fixé d'un air méfiant.

Jiraya - Suiton le ras de marée.

En entendent le non de l'attaque, Jin, Jin'ai et Naruto sautèrent sur le toi du bain public des femmes.

La flamme du phénix s'éteint au contacte de l'eau.

Jiraya - et voilà, tu ne peux plus…

Jin - je n'en serais pas si sûr à ta place.

Jiraya - et pourquoi.

Jin - la technique que j'ai utiliser ne s'appelle pas la flamme du phénix pour rien !

Jiraya - et alors ?

Jin - connais-tu la légende du phénix ?

Jiraya - mais que vient faire cette légende la dedans.

Jin - décidément plus c'est vieux plus c'est inculte.

Jiraya - JE NE SUIS PAS INCULTE.

Jin - le phénix et un oiseau légendaire de feu.

Jiraya - oué ça je le savais.

Jin - bon la légende dit que le phénix renais toujours de ces cendres.

Jiraya ne put réponde, car la flamme du phénix venait de réapparaître sous ses yeux.

Jin'ai - alors ta réponse est toujours non ?

Jiraya - c'est bon je vous paye. Combien voulez-vous ?

Jin - 1 500.

Jiraya - quoi 1 500 pour seulement vous deux !

Jin - attention surveiller votre langage le vieux pervers.

Jiraya ne répondit rien et sorti quelque billets qu'il tendit à Jin.

Cette dernière les sessile, vérifia quelque détaille et donna la boite de médicament a Jiraya qui la pris en marmonnent un truc du genre " les femmes d'aujourd'hui"

Jin - très heureuse d'avoir pu faire des affaires avec vous Jiraya.

Jin'ai - bon on peut y aller maintenant !

Jin - oué ta raison ! Naruto tu viens ?

A suivre.

Jin'ai - toi tu sais toujours ou se trouve Naruto c'est bizarre ça

Jin - bien quoi c'est de l'intuition

Jin'ai - et ton intuition elle rougie aussi , quand on parle de lui ?

Jin - mais je ne rougie pas j'ai trop chaud !

Jin'a i- bien sur il fait - 10°C et tu me dis que t'as chaud !

Jin'ai- tu as bien aimé quand je t'es laissé toute seul avec Naruto.

Jin - oué et alors sa n'a rien avoir !

Jin'ai- non je trouve que vous avez bien parlé tout les deux quand même

Naruto - salut les fille vous faite quoi de beau

Jin - salut Naruto. moi je suis en train de me demander comment faire pour emmerder ma sœur indirectement

Jin'ai - je sais que j'ai raison de toute façon, et se serré pas une mauvaise chose

Naruto - de quoi elle parle Jin?

Jin - j'ai trouvé je vais demandé à Hee....

Duo - tu veux demandé un truc à Heero-je-suis-un-iceberg-Yui

Naruto - tu m'as pas répondu Jin de quoi vous parlez?

Jin'ai - oui de quoi on parlé Jin

Duo - de la façon que Jin allait ce vengé bien sur.

Naruto - c'est vrais !

Jin - oui, oui absolument.

Jin'ai - oué c'est plus marrant que sa mais bon. De toute façon tu le saura bientôt

Duo - bon sa suffit vous deux allé finir vos fanfictions avant que je vous botte les fesses

Jin - c'est bon j'y go.

Jin'ai - ok, ok mais j'ai quand même raison


	7. chapitre 7

Une nuit qui va avoir des répercutions

Jin, Naruto et Jin'ai partirent en laissant derrière elle un Jiraya perplexe.

Naruto - tu t'ais bien défendus Jin, devant Jiraya.

Jin - je sais, je sais, c'est mes gênes qui veule sa.

Naruto - moi j'aime bien les femmes avec du caractère.

Jin'ai explosa de rire, mais ce calma au bout de 10 minutes, une fois que sa sœur lui ai écrasé le pied.

Jin'ai - bon je dois y allé car je dois prendre un bain.

Naruto - bon ben à plus.

Jin avec un regard noir - oué on se retrouvera à la maison "lâcheuse".

Jin'ai s'éloigna sous le regard noir de sa sœur.

Naruto - on fait quoi maintenant ?

Jin - je dois aller faire les courses ! Tu viens?

Naruto - dac.

Naruto amena Jin au marché.

Ou ils rencontrèrent Sasuke, Hinata et tout les autres.

Sasuke - Jin comment vas-tu ?

Jin - sa va, et vous ?

Sasuke et tout les autres - sa va merci.

Sakura - que fais-tu ici ?

Jin - sa ce voient non, je fais mes courses. Sinon Jin'ai et moi, nous allons mourir de faim.

Kiba - c'est bon Jin on a compris reste Zen !

Jin lui lance un regarde noir.

Kiba soutenait le regarde noir de Jin.

Jin - mon cher Kiba si tu trouve que je ne suis pas zen dit-le franchement !

Kiba - mais je n'ai rien dit moi !

Jin - non tu l'as seulement pensé très fort. Naruto tu viens, on y va.

Jin et Naruto s'éloignèrent pour commencé les courses.

Ils firent leurs courses en silence, mais quand ils halèrent payé, ils se firent arrêter par Kakashi.

Kakashi - comment allait vous tout les deux ?

Jin - moi sa va, et toi ?

Naruto - moi aussi sa va.

Kakashi - sa va part contre j'ai appris que vous aviez rencontre de gros problèmes !

Jin - hein ! Quoi ? Quel problème ? Il n'y en a eu aucun !

Kakashi - et les ninajs que vous avez rencontré !

Jin - à sa c'était absolument rien !

Kakashi - quoi c'était ! Il y avait plus d'une centaine de ninjas.

Naruto - Kakashi sensei pour quoi vous ne m'avez pas demandé de vous accompagnez ?

Kakashi - par ce que Tsunad sama m'a dit qu'elle avait une mission pour toi.

Naruto - quoi la vieille à dit sa !

Jin - bon vous deux vous arrêtez et vous me laissez payé.

Kakashi et Narutro - bien sur !

Une fois que Jin eu payé ses courses, elle partit suivi de Naruto.

Naruto - dit Jin comment avez vous fait, pour vous débarrassez de tout ces ninjas ?

Jin - on a utilisé un canton, que l'on a aditioner avec un second.

Naruto - sa dois être super puissent comme canton.

Jin - oué très !

Naruto - ….

Il n'eut pas le temps de commencer sa phrase qu'une pluie torrentielle commença.

Nos deux jeunes amis s'abritée pour attendre la fin de cette pluie torrentielle.

Mais cette dernière ne voulait pas s'arrêter.

Naruto - Jin je crois que cette pluie ne veut pas s'arrêter.

Jin - oué ta raison.

Naruto - il va falloir que l'on parte d'ici.

Jin - pour allé ou?

Naruto - ce qui est sur c'est que l'on ne va pas aller chez toi, c'est beaucoup trop loin donc on va chez moi.

Jin - dac.

Jin et Naruto courairent en direction de la maison du jeune démon.

Arrivait devant, ils étaient tous les deux tremper jusqu'aux os.

Naruto ouvrit la porte de son appartement et fit renter la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

Naruto - fait comme chez toi.

Jin - merci mais je suis trempé.

Naruto - au j'avais oublié.

Naruto prix un air pensif ce qui ne lui arrive pas très souvent, et il jeta un coup d'œil à Jin, puis a la salle de bain.

Naruto - tu vas prendre une douche et je te prêterais des affaires dac.

Jin avec un sourire - dac.

La jeune femme alla dans la salle de bain, ferma la porte à clé et commença à faire couler l'eau.

Au bout de 10 minutes Jin sortie de la douche avec une serviette.

Naruto lui tendit des vêtements que la jeune femme les pris, en remercient le blond.

Elle repartit dans la salle de bain, mis les vêtements, et ressortie.

Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon trop grand pour elle, d'un T-Short moulent, et d'un pull deux fois trop grand pour elle.

Naruto - ces fringues te vont à merveille.

Jin - oué on dirait bien.

Naruto - Ben tu auras cas les gardés, je te les donne.

Jin - mais…

Naruto - il n'y a pas de mais. De toute façon ils sont trop petits pour moi.

Jin lui sourie, et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Naruto.

Ce dernier rougi car il n'avait pas prévu cela.

Jin - bon va vite prendre une douche toi aussi. Sinon tu vas t'enrhumer.

Naruto lui souri et parti dans la salle de bain.

Jin t'en cas elle regarda autour d'elle et ce mis en tête de faire du rangement, et de préparé de quoi mange car la pluie ne s'était toujours pas arrêtée.

Quand Naruto sorti de sa douche il trouva Jin dans la cuisine, elle faisait des ramens maison ce qui fit sourire Naruto car personne ne lui avais jamais fait de repas rien que pour lui.

Naruto - alors tu t'amuse bien ?

Naruto - alors tu t'amuse bien ?

Jin sursauta en entendent la voie de Naruto, et ce retourna et le regarda.

Il avait juste une serviette autour de la taille et regarde Jin en attendent une réponse d'elle.

'Jin - putain il ressemble de plus en plus au 4iéme Hokage ce n'est pas croyable.'

Jin lui sourie, en espérant cacher sont rougissement, sans y parvenir.

Jin – oui, je m'amuse comme une fille !

Naruto – t'en mieux bon je vais m'habiller et je reviens.

Naruto parti s'habiller et ne remarquas pas le regard de Jin sur lui.

'Jin – faut que je pense au repas ou sinon il va cramé.'

Jin se tourna vers ces fourneaux pour finir le repas.

Quand Naruto fut de retour le repas était prés !

Naruto – c'est cool ce que tu as fait Jin !

Jin – ben j'avais que sa à faire.

Le jeune démon lui sourie et ce mis à table pendant que Jin servait le repas.

C'est que lorsque le repas fut fini que nos deux amis se mirent à parler.

Naruto – Jin, je peux te poser une question ?

Jin – oui bien sur !

Naruto – pourquoi as-tu les yeux de couleur différente ?

Jin – je me disais bien qu'on allait me la poser cette question. Bon je vais t'expliquer sa, a l'origine mes yeux sont bleus !

Naruto – dac mais je ne les vois pas bleue mais violet et vert jaune.

Jin – je n'ai pas fini ! Par la suite mon œil droit et passé à l'améthyste grâce aux mélanges des couleurs bleu et rouge. Pour l'autre je ne sais pas vraiment comment il a prix cette couleur, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y a trois couleurs qui ce mélange le bleu, le vert et le jaune. c'est pour cela que tu risque de voir mes yeux changé de couleurs.

Naruto – je voix, sa doit être cool comme truc. Tu t'imagine, tu as les yeux bleu et cinq minutes plus tard, ils changent de couleur.

Jin – oué mais ce n'est pas toujours bien.

Naruto – sa pourrait être un pouvoir héréditaire alors.

Jin – pourquoi pas !

Naruto – cette pluie ne veux pas s'arrêter !

Jin – oué.

Naruto – bon tu as cas dormir dans le lit moi je dormirais par terre !

Jin – mais sa va pas le lit est assez grand pour nous deux.

Naruto – mais...

Jin – il n'y a pas de mais.

Sur c'est mot, les deux amis s'endormirent.

A suivre.

Naruto - Jin dit moi tu l'aime mon appartement ?

Jin'ai - pourquoi tu lui demande sa ?

Naruto - c'est pour savoir c'est tout !

Jin - ben il est cool ton appartement Naruto.

jin'ai- à c'est le jour ou je suis allé prendre un bain c sa ?

Jin - oué c'est sa !

Jin'ai- je reviens je vais parlé à Duo.

Sasuke - oué ben ne le ramène pas !

jin'ai - pourquoi tu l'aime pas ?

Duo - c'est qui, qui ne m'aime pas ?

jin'ai - si sa te pose un problème on a qu'a parlé ensemble.

Duo - hein quoi de quoi vous parlez ?

Jin'ai - au je voulais t'appelé pour parlé avec toi mais apparemment sa pose un problème a Sasuke.

Duo - à bon pourquoi c'est lui qui ne m'aime pas ?

Jin - si vous vous battez seule les armes blanches sont autoriser.

Sasuke - mais non vous avez mal compris je voulais juste dire qu'il ne faut pas appelé Duo pour rien.

Duo - je vois ! je crois que je commence a bien t'aimé.

Hilde - tu es d'accord pour qu'on l'adopte alors

jin'ai- ça serré bien sa ? Non Sasuke ? TU SERAIS BIEN ENTOURER

COMME SA !

Duo - oué mes il va falloir que tu viennes vivre avec nous sur le bateau des sweeter

Sasuke- c'est pas la peine, je suis bien ici.

Jin - de toute façons Sasuke ne peut pas partir sans l'autorisation de l'Hokage

Sasuke - oué c'est ce que j'allais dire.

Jin - bon moi je vous laisse. Jin'ai, tu viens ?

Jin'ai - oué je viens mais du coup j'ai même pas pu parlé avec Duo

Duo - c'est ou l'administration ici?

Sasuke - pourquoi ?

Duo - pour faire une demande d'adoption et trouvé un endroit ou dormir.

Naruto - pour trouver un endroit ou dormir c'est simple vous dormirez chez Sasuke.

Sasuke - merci Naruto, je n'aurais pas pu dire mieux

Naruto - c'était pour rire y a pas administration et Sasuke ne peu pas être adopté.

Sasuke - c'est dommage


	8. chapitre 8

un réveille en sursaut pour une réunion

Le lendemain matin, Jin fut réveiller en sursaut pas un taré qui frappé comme un calus sur la porte. De très mauvaise humeur, Jin se leva et alla ouvrire la porte à celui qui l'avais réveillé.

Jin – bon ta quoi a frappé comme un calus sur cette pauvre porte.

Sasuke – heu ! Naruto et la ?

Jin – bien sur c'est son appartement, par contre, il dort !

Sasuke – et toi que fais-tu ici ?

Jin – en quoi sa te regarde ? Bon je vais le réveiller !

sasuke hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. La jeune ninja aux cheveux bleus s'approcha et secoua son ami mais sans résulta. Alors elle décida de sauté sur le lit en chantant une chanson qui n'avait aucun sens.

Jin – en cour de Ninjisu la si la sol, en cour de Ninjisu la si la sol, on saute sur les arbres la si la sol, on saute sur les arbres la si la sol. Vous serez privé de mission la si la sol. Vous serez privé de mission la si la sol. Les missions sont pourri la si la sol, les missions sont pourri la si la sol fa mie. Vous serez pri...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'elle se retrouva projeté par terre par un Naruto dans le col tare. La jeune ninja ce rattrapa de peu, et regarda Naruto puis Sasuke.

Jin – bon moi je vais rentrer retrouver ma sœur !

Sasuke – non toi aussi tu dois venir. Sakura et allé chercher ta sœur !

Jin – bon ben en route. au faite on va ou ?

Sasuke – sur la place.

Jin – on fait la course.

Naruto – oué !

Jin – c'est parti !

Naruto et Jin partie en sautent de toit en toit

Naruto et Sasuke tu devras te dépêcher si non tu va être dernier.

Jin – Naruto regarde ou tu va, aux lieux de parlé !

Naruto – tu ne devrais pas trop parlé je vais te dépasser.

Jin – a oué ben sa m'étonnerait !

Quand il arrivèrent enfin prés de la place Naruto passa devenant Jin mais ne fut pas 1er !

Naruto – mais tu fais comment ?

Jin – je vous ais battu tous les deux je suis arrivé la première.

Sasuke – c'est bon pas de quoi s'excité.

Jin – tu as raison je vais plutôt faire une fête !

Kakashi – Jin calme-toi !

Jin – a vous êtes la vous et en plus vous n'êtes pas en retard.

Jin regarda autour d'elle pour voir si sa sœur était la, et vie Tsunade.

Jin – je vois pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en retard Tsunade et la !

Jin'ai – Jin te voila tu étais ou ?

Jin – chez Naruto vu que tu as fermé la porte à cléfs pour prendre ta douche.

Jin'ai – hein mais...

Jin'ai ne put finir sa phrase car Jin lui écrase pied.

Jin'ai – oui c'est vrais je viens tout juste de m'en rappeler !

Tsunade – Bon on va pouvoir commencer la réunion. Si je vous ais réuni ici c'est pour vous dire que l'examen de classe moyenne va commencer.

Kakashi – mais.

Tsunade – mais il y a un problème les deux seuls apprentis ninjas qui on eut leur diplôme son apprenti ninja depuis moins d'une semaine. Je vais donc demander à leur maître quel est sa décision. Kakashi à vous la parole.

Kakashi – pour moi elles peuvent le faire sans problème. Elles ont bien réussi à tuer plus d'une centaine de ninjas alors ce diplôme, elles l'auront sans problème.

Jin'ai – c'est super ! Mais on commence quand ?

Kakashi – il faut vous inscrire demain avant 16 heures.

Jin'ai – quoi ! Mais je n'arriverais jamais à attendre tous ces temps.

Jin – calme-toi Jin'ai, tu n'auras qu'à prendre une douche pour te calmer.

Kakashi leur tendit deux fiches d'inscription et les deux jeunes femmes partirent.

A suivre.

Jin ; putien Sasuke tu n'as pas eu honte de frapper comme un malade sur cette porte ?

Sasuke : n'importe quoi j'étais obligé pour vous réveillé et puis pourquoi tu étais chez Naruto ?

Jin : pour faire parler les curieux et sa marche.

Sasuke : je ne suis pas curieux d'abord. et puis je ne fais que constater ce que je vois, et puis pourquoi tu veux pas le dire, tu as quelque chose à nous cacher

Jin : moi non mais si tu veux je peux dire à Duo ou ce trouve l'administration sa lui ferais très plaisir.

Sasuke : non ! De toute façon comme, je l'ai dit, je ne suis pas curieux.

jin'ai : Moi je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait avec Naruto mais j'avais la maison pour moi tout seul, mais j'avoue que je m'ennuyais.

Jin : au moins si je meure, je manquerai au moins à une personne.

Jin'ai : Sa c'est sur.

Naruto : tu peu me rajouté sur ta liste des personnes à qui tu manquerais.

jin'ai : Alors tu vois ne te fait pas de soucis.

Jin : oué, oué j'ai compris, allé on y va !

jin'ai : oué sœurette.


	9. chapitre 9

Un entraînement spécial pour des ninjas spéciaux.

Arrivé dans leur maison elle lissèrent la fiche, et la remplirent.

Jin – tu viens Jin'ai, on va s'entraîner.

Jin'ai – oui allons-nous entraîner.

Quand les deux femmes sortirent, elles se firent attaquer par des ninjas !

Les deux sœurs ripostèrent et quand leurs ennemis sortir de leur cachette, Jin et Jin'ai reconnurent leurs assaillants.

Jin – mais vous êtes fou ma parole c'est quoi votre blême ?

Sasuke – mais non, on voulait juste vous testé pour vérifier si vous pouviez survivre dans la forêt interdite.

Naruto – moi je ne suis pas de la partie.

Jin – et Jin'ai, tu pense à la même chose que moi ?

Jin'ai – l'entraînement !

Jin – exactement on commence ?

Jin'ai c'est parti, je prends ce de droite et toi ce de gauche.

Jin – Ok et merci.

Jin'ai – contente de te faire plaisir et défoule toi bien surtout.

Jin – pas de problème pour ça !

Jin partie en direction de Sasuke et commença le combat au corps à corps.

Sasuke – tu veux jouer à sa alors tu vas le regretter.

Naruto – Jin ne le regarde pas dans les yeux.

Jin ne compris rien a ce qui lui arrivé.

Sasuke utilisa le sharigan pour hypnotiser la jeune femme.

Cette dernière s'arrêta et Sasuke en profita pour l'attaquer, mais quand sont coup de poing allait atteindre le visage de Jin, elle disparut et le poing de Sasuke frappa le vide.

Naruto – cool comme technique il faudra que je lui demande de me l'apprendre.

Sasuke – Naruto la ferme.

Jin – Ne pas ce laissait distraire par autrui et une vertu chez les ninjas.

Sasuke n'eu pas le temps de ces retournés, qu'il se retrouva projeter à 10 mètres par une simple gifle.

Sasuke – mais comment tu fais ?

Jin – comment je fais quoi ?

Sasuke – pour allaient si vite.

Jin – secret professionnel ! Mais tu vas savoir pourquoi mes amis évitent de me mettre en colère.

Sur ces mot Jin partie sur Sasuke à une vitesse surhumaine.

Sasuke put éviter le premier coup mais n'arriva pas a évité le second coup.

Il se retrouva donc projeter contre un arbre qui aurait du l'arrête, mais au lieu de sa, l'arbre tomba.

Sasuke – mais comment tu fais ?

Jin – pour te frapper c'est sa !

Sasuke – oui.

Jin – ne t'inquiète pas je n'utilise que 1/5 de ma force pour ne pas te tuer.

Sasuke – tu veux dire que tu retiens tes coups ?

Jin – exacte.

Naruto – tu as la même force que Tsunad ?

Jin – aucune idée.

Sasuke – je déclare forfait et fais moi penser que si un jour tu changes de camp de me mètre de ton côté.

Jin – dac. Qui déclare forfait ?

Tous les ninjas de gauche – nous !

Jin se tourna vers sa sœur qui lui souri et parti sur Kiba pour commençer son combat.

Jin – Jin'ai fait attention à son chien, ils se battent ensemble.

Jin'ai – si c'est comme ça je vais appeler Tempête.

Jin'ai siffla, et un cheval noir surgi de nul part.

Quand Akiamaru voulu attaquer Jin'ai, Tempête s'interposa et ce cabra sur le chien qui recula. Jin'ai parti en direction de Kiba et la Akiamarue ne put pas l'empêcher d'y allait, trop occuper avec Tempête.

Elle enchaîna les coups à une vitesse faramineuse et Kiba déclara forfait au bout de 5 minutes.

Jin'ai – qui veux ce battre ?

Néji – moi je veux me battre mais avec ta sœur.

Jin'ai – si tu veux !

Jin – et mon avis dans tout sa !

Néji – je te défie en combat au corps a corps !

Jin'ai – a si c'est un défie tu n'as pas le choix. il faut que tu accepte.

Jin – c'est bon j'accepte ce défie.

Une foi c'est mots prononcés Néji attaqua Jin sans crier garde.

Il lui bloqua les sorties se chakra du bras gauche avant que Jin ne réagisse et lui foute une gifle le projettent à 15 mètres de Jin.

Néji – alors quant tu disais que tu utilisais que 1/5 de ta force tu ne mentais pas.

Jin – tu cois quoi ! Par contre j'ai utilisé 1,5/5 de ma force cette fois.

Néji - la je préfère abandonner, à mon avis on devrait vous donner carrément le diplôme de ninjas de niveaux supérieurs.

Jin'ai – oué mais sa ferait pas très équilibré pour les autres.

A suivre

Jin'ai - ce jour la on c'était bien entraîné.

Jin - oué on a eu le meilleur entraînement du monde.

jin'ai- il faudra qu'on remette ça un jour.

Jin - bien sur. Il suffira de leur demandé.

jin'ai - je pense qu'ils seront d'accord

Sasuke - moi je me battrais avec tout le monde sauf Jin

Jin - snif, snif y a plus personne qui veut ce battre contre moi.

Naruto - mais non, Jin moi je me battrais contre toi si tu veux.

Jin'ai - oué sa m'aurait étonner ça

Naruto - sa veut dire quoi ça ?

Jin - que tu es trop gentil.

Jin'ai - oué c'est que je voulais dire.

Jin - bon on va y aller si non tu va encore dire des conneries.

Jin'ai- si tu le dis !

Jin - oué bon à plus tout le monde

Jin'ai- oué tchao tout le monde à plus.


	10. chapitre 10

Une première épreuve assez spéciale.

Le lendemain matin nos deux cavalières se préparèrent pour passer leur diplôme.

Jin – on y va, il va bientôt être 16 heures !

Jin'ai – oui, allons y.

les deux sœurs allèrent à l'académie et cherchèrent la classe 302

Elles virent deux ninjas de classe moyenne qui les empêchèrent de passé.

Ninja 1 – ou compté vous allez ?

Jin – à l'étage au-dessus !

Ninja 2 – la salle 302 est-la !

Jin'ai – sa m'étonnerait !

Ninja 1 – et pourquoi ?

Jin – par ce qu'on est au deuxième étage, petit con ! ! !

Jin'ai – du calme Jin, garde tes forces pour l'examen.

Le ninja 1 essaya de lui foutre un coup de pied dans la figure mais Jin fut plus rapide et l'arrêta avec deux doigts.

Ninja 1 – mais comment fais-tu sa ?

Jin – je vais être très claire avec toi ou tu nous laisses passer ou je t'envoi à l'hosto.

Les deux ninja laissèrent passé Jin et Jin'ai.

Une fois qu'elle fut loin ils reprirent leur apparence.

Ninja 2 – elle est très forte cette fille comment elle s'appelle déjà ?

Ninja 1 – c'est Jin je crois !

Ninja 2 – oui mais Jin comment ?

Ninja 1 – aucune idée on le saura bien avant la fin de la première épreuve.

au même moment

Jin et Jin'ai avaient atteint la sale 302 et entrèrent a l'intérieur, a l'intérieure elles purent voire des ninjas plus vieux qu'elles.

Ninja d'oto – salut mais bel comment aller vous ?

Jin – moi sa va, mais je n'en dirais pas autant pour toi, si tu as le malheur de me reparlé comme tu l'as fait.

Ninja d'oto – pour quoi ton mec est-la ?

Jin'ai – non il n'est pas la sont mec ! Par contre, si je lui dis comment tu as haussé parlé à sa petite amie, il risque de te tué.

Jin – Jin'ai la ferme s'il te plait !

Ninja d'oto – ho ! , la petite femme ninja ne sais pas ce défendre toute seule !

Malheureusement pour le ninja d'oto, Jin était en colère depuis sont altercation avec les deux ninjas de moyen classe.

Jin – tu vas voir si je ne sais pas me défendre !

Jin'ai – Jin ne le frappe pas, si non on va avoir des ennuis.

Ninja d'oto – mais comment veux-tu qu'elle me frappe sont petit ami n'est pas la ?

S'en fut trop pour Jin.

Ce petit con la provoquait, il allait voir comment elle allait régie à la provocation.

Jin sera le poing et frappa contre le mur, ce coup fit trembler les murs de toute la classe, et un trou 1 mètre apparu.

Ce fut à ce moment la que l'examinateur et les surveillants apparurent !

Ibiki – que c'est t-il passait ici ?

Ninja d'oto – c'est cette femme qui a voulu me frapper !

Ibiki – comment t'appelle tu ?

Jin – moi c'est Jin !

Ibiki – ton nom de famille ?

Jin'ai regarda sa petite sœur qui n'avais pas siller malgré la question.

Tout sa par ce que Jin et Jin'ai non pas de nom.

Jin – en quoi ça vous regardez ?

Jin'ai remarqua, à ce moment la que sa sœur essaye de gagner du temps.

Ibiki – ça me regarde car c'est moi l'examinateur de cette épreuve.

Jin – il sufisait de le dire. Je m'appelle Jin Kazama.

Ibiki – il n'y a pas de famille à Konoha qui porte ce nom !

Jin – c'est normal. Moi, et ma sœur venons d'un pays très lointain ou il n'y a pas de ninja, ni d'école ninja. C'est pour cela que nous sommes venues à Konoha. En espérant devenir les premières femmes ninjas à cheval.

Ibiki – je vois ! Bien ! Nous allons donc commencer la première épreuve sans plus tardé.

Ibiki se plaça de sorte à faire face aux ninjas qui l'entouraient.

Ibiki - en échange de votre formulaire d'inscription que vous viendrais remettre un par un, vous recevrez un jeton numéroté, et vous irez vous asseoir à la place qui correspond au numéro indiqué. Ensuite nous distribuerons les questionnaires.

Une fois leur numéro pris les deux sœurs retrouvèrent pour savoir ou ce trouvait l'autre et par chance elles étaient l'une à coté de l'autre.

Ibiki – ne retournez vos questionnaires que lorsque je vous le dirais, et maintenant écouté moi bien.

L'examinateur prix une craie, et ce mis à coté du tableau et commença à écrire.

Ibiki – je vais écrir les règles de cette première épreuve alors écouter moi bien.

Règle numéro 1 : si l'un des membres de l'équipe a zéro à l'épreuve, l'équipe entière sera éliminée.

Règle numéro 2 : si vous étiez pris à tricher plus de 3 fois vous serez éliminé ainsi que toute votre équipe.

Règle numéro 3 : c'est une épreuve d'équipe donc les points sont cumulés.

Jin – désolé de vous interrompre mais toutes les équipes sont par trois sauf nous. Il n'y à pas un truc pour nous ?

Ibiki – oui il y en a un vous avez 15 questions chacune. Que l'épreuve commence !

Tout les ninjas retournèrent leur copie et commencèrent.

'Jin'ai – putain j'y connais que dalle à cet exercice !'

'Jin – Jin'ai arrête de me parler !'

'Jin'ai – désolait mais je me parle à moi même.'

'Jin – oué bon moi je viens de comprendre un truc !'

'Jin'ai – à bon et quoi ?'

'Jin – quand nous sommes arriver dans ce monde, nous avons appris des techniques et aussi à contrôlé notre chakra. Et si tu te rappelle bien de l'histoire, il y a une majorité de personne qui on des pouvoirs héréditaires.'

'Jin'ai – oui et alors ?'

'Jin – alors nous en avons aussi. Tu sais quand j'ai affronté Sasuke et qu'il a utilisé son sharigane, j'étais comme paralysé mais pas par le sharigane si j'ai pu éviter Sasuke c'est par ce que j'ai copier les capacités du sharigane.'

'Jin'ai – donc si je comprend bien notre pouvoir héréditaire nous permettes de copier les capacités d'autre pouvoirs héréditaire.'

'Jin – exacte tu as tout compris mais ce n'est pas tout on est aussi télépathe. Bon je vais utiliser les capacités que j'ai copier au sharigane pour savoir les réponses.'

'Jin'ai – dac ensuite tu me les donnes !'

'Jin – aucun problème'

Jin utilisa donc les capacités du sharigane et répondus à touts les questions y compris s'elles qu'ont leur avait rajouté. Entre temps, il y eut plusieurs personnes pris à tricher. Touts c'est personnes furent éliminé avec leur équipe.

'Jin – Jin'ai, je te donne les réponses'

'Jin'ai – dac'

Jin donna touts les réponses à sa sœur et les deux cavalières attendirent la dernière question.

Ibiki – je vais vous donner la dernière question mais avant, je me dois de vous prévenir, que si vous la ratez, vous ne pourrez plus passer moyenne classe. Donc ce qui veulent abandonner le face maintenant.

Il y eu beaucoup de personnes qui abandonnèrent mais Ibiki remarqua deux ninjas qui ne craignent pas la dernière question la preuve elles dormirent touts les deux à point fermer.

Ibiki – réveillez vous !

Jin – hein quoi c'est l'heure de la dernière question ?

Ibiki – non pas encore.

Jin – dans ce cas bonne nuit.

Ibiki – vous n'allez pas dormir ici ? !

Jin – pourquoi pas ! Mis à par si vous nous donnez la dernière question. Parce que nous n'aimons pas les personnes qui parlent pour ne rien dire

Ibiki – donc vous n'abandonnez pas !

Jin – exacte ! On n'a pas fais tous ce chemin pour abandonner.

Jin'ai - bien envoyez !

Ibiki regarda touts la classe qui semblé être plus en confiance après que Jin ai parlé.

Ibiki – si plus personne ne veulent abandonner nous allons passer à la dernière question !

Ibiki sourit à touts la classe et leur dit avec le plus grand sérieux.

Ibiki – mes félicitation vous venez tous d'être reçu !

Jin et Jin'ai sautèrent sur le bureaux et hurlèrent un truc du genre :

Jin et Jin'ai – on a réussi, c'est superbe, il nous reste plus que deux épreuves, et on pourra être des ninjas de nivaux moyen.

Jin – et on va leur prouver que les femmes ninjas à cheval sont les meilleurs.

A suivre.

jin'ai- qu'es qu'il m'avait gavé Ibiki avec ses règles

Jin - plus ennuyeux tu meurs.

jin'ai - oué mais bon c'est fini c'est l'essentiel

Jin - oué mais il nous reste au minimum deux épreuves

naruto- oué moi non plus je n'aime pas tout c'est bla bla. Je préfère l'action.

Sasuke - ça c'est vrai. Tu l'aime tellement pas le bla bla que tu as rien répondu aux questions.

jin'ai- bon vous n'allez pas commencer tous les deux

Jin - bon je ne sais pas pour toi Jin'ai mais je risque de dire à Duo ou ce trouve le bureau d'administration du village en lui précisant que Naruto lui a menti au sujet de Sasuke

Duo - quoi qu'es ce qui se passe ici, on parle de moi

Sasuke - non, non on parlé du duo que formé Jin et Jin'ai.

Jin'ai- t'es sur, parce que moi je n'ai pas entendu sa

Naruto - moi non plus. Jin a dit.....

Sasuke - que leur duo étais parfait

Duo - oué c'est vrai, mais je doute quand même de ce que t'as dit

Jin - non moi j'ais dit que j'allais te dire ou ce trouve...

Sasuke - le restau le plus cool du village. Viens duo je vais te payer un repas.

Naruto - et nous tu nous invite?

jin'ai- oué ça serrais cool

Jin - sinon je continu ma phrase

Sasuke - mais oui je vous invite vous aussi

jin'ai- ho ! Tu es un amour aujourd'hui on a de la chance.


	11. chapitre 11

Une seconde épreuve mortelle.

Ibiki regarda les deux sœurs avec un regard interrogateur, le même qu'il avait eu pour Naruto. Quand tout à coup une ombre noir surgit par la fenêtrer, et qu'un tissu noir avec écrite épreuve numéro 2 et le nom de l'examinatrice se retrouve fixé à l'aide de kunaie.

Anko – ne vous réjouisse pas car la deuxième épreuve va commencer !

Jin – mais c'est quand vous voulez !

Anko – suivait moi nous allons à la forêt interdite.

Touts le monde suivirent l'examinatrice en silence jusqu'à la forêt interdite.

Anko s'arrêta et ce tourna pour faire face aux nouvelles recrues.

Anko – bien venu devant la forêt interdite plus communément appelé la forêt de la mort. Vous allez devoir passer une semaine dans cette forêt ou vous devrez survivre par vaux propres moyens. Mais ce n'est pas tout vous devrez récupérer un rouleau du ciel ou de la terre.

Jin – c'est tout ?

Anko – oui sauf pour toi et ta sœur vos rouleaux sont détenus par deux ninjas de nivaux supérieurs, et vous aurez ou celui du ciel ou celui de la terre, mais vous en aurez un de plus, et ça serra celui du feu. Pour tout le monde je vous demanderais de signer ce formulaire, et de ne pas ouvrire les parchemins avent votre arrivé à la tour.

jin'ai – oué mortel.

Anko – c'est vrai que c'est mortel. Mais vous allez venir par équipe, me donner vos formulaires, et en échange vous recevrez un rouleau.

Les deux cavalières furent les premières à rendre leurs formulaires, et à recevoir leur rouleau.

Quand toutes les équipes furent passées, on vit quelques équipes essayer de savoir quelle équipe avait quel rouleau.

Anko – vous avez eu un numéro qui correspond à une porte. Des ninjas de niveaux supérieurs vont vous y conduire. L'épreuve commence dans 10 minutes.

Nos deux cavalières attendirent devant l'une des nombreuses porte qui entourer la forêt de la mort. Quand le signale fut donné, les deux sœurs entrèrent avec leurs chevaux sans trop ce presser.

Ninja supérieure – dépêchez-vous un peu !

Jin'ai – mais non on a le temp.

Jin – je crois qu'il faut que l'on se sépare pour trouver les deux rouleaux plus vite.

Jin'ai – oué ! Bon tu prends à droite et moi je prends à gauche.

Jin – d'accord et on ce retrouve à la tour avec les rouleaux.

Sur c'est mots, les deux femmes disparaissant dans un nuage de fumé. Jin'ai marchait sans ce soucier de rien. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de remarquer la présence d'un ninja. Quand elle passa derrière un arbre, elle utilisa la technique du multi clonage, et envoya son clone en éclaireur. Ce dernier se fit attaquer par le ninja embusquait.

Ninja – quoi un clone !

Jin'ai – tout juste. Bon passe moi ce putain de rouleau. Sa évitera que je me fatigue.

ninja – si tu le veux. Vien te battre !

Jin'ai – il suffisait de le dire.

Jin'ai ce mis à faire des signes astrales a une vitesse prodigieuse avant de lançait sont attaque.

Jin'ai – kanton le feu de la lumière des anges.

Elle souffla un feu d'une blancheur incroyable et d'une luminosité à en faire pâlire le soleil.

Le ninja supérieur réussit à l'éviter mais avec une très grande peine.

Ninja – tu es très forte pour lancer les attaques mais voyons si tu sais te défendre contre elle.

Ce fut au tour du ninja de niveaux supérieurs de lancer une attaque.

Ninja – suiton le dragon aqueu.

Un dragon d'eau apparue mais le ninja n'eu pas le temps de finire son attaque que jin'ai apparu à coté de lui et fit une incantation astrale.

Jin'ai – suiton la prison aquoi.

Le Ninja fut emprisonné dans une sphère d'eau et le dragon aqueu disparut.

Jin'ai – tu me le donnes ce rouleau ou il faut que je te tue ?

Ninja1 – c'est bon tien le voilà.

Jin'ai – merci. Bon je crois que je vais te laisser car je dois aller à la tour maintenant. Tempête vien ici ma grande.

La jument noire s'arrêta de brouter et releva la tête avent de partire vers Jin'ai. Cette dernière monta à cru tout en maintenant la prison aquoi. Quand Jin'ai demanda le galop et que Tempête partie le ninja fut libérer !

Ninja 1 – je crois qu'il va-y avoir un nouveau recoure pour cette épreuve.

Au même moment à l'opposé ou ce trouver Jin'ai

Jin était monté à cru sur El diablo. Ce dernier marché sans avoir peur de ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Quand tout à coup ils ce firent attaquer par un Ninja.

Ninja 2 – très bon réflexe.

Jin – merci du compliment mais tu pourrais pas me passer ce putain de rouleau de merde que l'on en parle plus ?

Ninja 2 – si tu le veux faut te battre.

Jin – je t'aurais prévenu.

Et la le ninja ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Jin disparu et le ninja ce retrouva projeté contre un arbre sans pouvoir amortire le choque.

Jin – tu veux continuer ou on arrête les frais ?

Ninja – mais comment tu fais sa ?

Jin – secret professionnel et merci pour le rouleau.

Jin lui montra le rouleau qu'elle tenait en main et remonta sur sa monture.

Ninja – mais comment, as-tu pus-me le prendre ?

Jin – désolé mais sa doit être dans mais gène à plus !

Le ninja vit Jin faire partire son cheval au galop en direction de la tour.

Ninja 1 – elle t'a rétamé en moins de deux ?

Ninja 2 – oué je sais. Elle est très forte pour une femme tu ne trouves pas ?

Ninja 1 – oué tu as raison. Sa soeur aussi ce bat bien.

Ninja 2 – elles vont sûrement battre le record de vitesse.

Ninja 1 – sa c'est sur.

Quel que pare dans la forêt !

Jin avait put récupérer sont rouleau et fonçait rejoindre sa sœur Jin'ai à la tour.

Jin – et Jin'ai tu as ton rouleau ?

Jin'ai – oué j'ais pas mis long temps.

Jin – donc il nous reste plus cas aller à la tour.

Jin'ai – exacte ! Aller on y va en fessant la course.

Jin – c'est partie les deux sœurs firent allonger le galop à leur montures pour faire la course.

Dans le village de Konoha Naruto et Sasuke discutaient tout en s'entraînent quand Jiraya arriva en hurlent sur Naruto.

Jiraya – Naruto sale gosse ! Il y a Tsunade-sama qui veux te voire.

Naruto – chui pas un gosse vieux pervers.

Jiraya – rien à foutre Tsunade-sama veux te voire alors bouge toi.

Sasuke – et Naruto on fini ou tu abandonnes.

Jiraya – Sasuke tu étais-la toi ?

Sasuke – oué pourquoi ?

Jiraya – Kakashi te cherche depuis deux heures, pour une mission que Tsunade lui à dit de te donner

Naruto – alors Sasuke tu abandonnes ou nous remettons notre combat à plus tard ?

Sasuke – on le remet à plus tard

Naruto – allez vient vieux pervers on va voir la vieille et ne t'arrête pas au bain public des femmes sinon je le dirais à la vieille

Naruto parti suivi par Jiraya pour ce rendre au bureau de l'hokage. En arrivent au bureau de Tsunade, Naruto remarqua que Jiraya n'était plus la.

Naruto – salut la vieille tu me veux quoi ?

Tsunade – premièrement je m'appelle Tsunade et pas la vieille. Deuxièmement j'ais une mission pour toi.

Naruto – cool c'est quoi ?

Tsunade – vu que je n'ai pas assez de Ninja de nivaux moyen sous la main je voudrais que tu ailles dire ou neutraliser une équipe quand elles ouvriront leurs rouleaux.

Naruto – quoi tu oses dire que c'est une mission c'est plutôt une corvée. C'est quelle équipe ?

Tsunade – c'est celle de Jin et Jin'ai.

Naruto – ben dans ce cas c'est plus une corvée mais une vraie mission.

Naruto se tourna du côte de la porte et scruta l'ombre comme pour chercher quel que chose.

Naruto – vieux pervers tu t'es encore arrêter au bain public des femmes pour faire soi disent ta collecte d'information.

Jiraya – pas du tout je suis allé faire des dédicaces à mes lecteurs.

Naruto – oué bon je te laisse la vieille, à plus le vieux pervers.

Naruto n'attendit pas que Tsunade ou Jiraya réagisse pour partire.

Le jeune démon rejoignit Sakura et les autres pour leur parler.

Naruto – Sakura-chan tu le savais que Tsunade m'a prix comme Ninja pour annoncer la nouvelle pour l'épreuve ?

Sakura – oui pour quoi ?

Naruto – tu es au courant depuis quand ?

Sakura – 3 jours !

Naruto – putain la vieille va me le payé elle le s'avait depuis…

Naruto n'eu pas le temps de finire sa phrase qu'il disparut.

Quel que minute avant que Naruto disparaisse, Jin et Jin'ai avaient atteint la tour et pénétrèrent avec leurs monture. Arriver dans la salle elles lires ce qui été écrit sur le mur et vire qu'il manquait 2 mots.

Jin – bon je crois que l'on peut les ouvrires la.

Jin'ai – oué je crois aussi.

Les deux sœurs ouvrirent leurs 3 rouleaux. Quand les rouleaux furent ouverte, il y eut une épaisse fumer qui une foi dissiper laissa place Naruto.

Naruto – … 3 jours et elle n'a rien dit.

Jin – Naruto tu fais quoi la ?

Naruto – in ! Tien salut Jin salut Jin'ai comment allez-vous ?

Jin et Jin'ai – bien mais tu fais quoi ici ?

Naruto – ben on est à la tour là !

Jin et Jin'ai – c'est bien sa ! Mais tu fais quoi ici ?

Naruto – je vous annonce que vous venez de passée votre épreuve et que vous avez battu le record de temps.

Jin'ai – c'est pas un ninja de nivaux moyen qui devait nous l'annoncés ?

Naruto – si mais on en manque en ce moment.

Jin – bon on fait quoi maintenant ?

Naruto – suivait moi.

Naruto les conduits dans une salle à côté ou ils trouvèrent la cinquième Hokage.

Naruto – vieille sénile j'ais 2 mots à te dire.

Tsunade – que veux-tu me dire salle gosse malle polis ?

Naruto – premièrement je ne suis plus un gosse. Deuxièmement pourquoi Sakura était au courant avent moi ?

Tsunade – pour t'en-merdait mon petit.

Jin – putain y a que dal dans cette salle !

Jin'ai – oué ta raison petite sœur.

Jin – et l'hermite pervers on fou quoi la ?

Tsunade – tu vois Jiraya même elles le disent

Jiraya – elle fréquente trop Naruto.

Jin'ai – et vieux pervers on t'a parler.

Tsunade se mis à rire sous le regard noir de Jiraya.

Jiraya – l'épreuve est sensée durée 5 jours donc nous allons attendre les autres.

Jin – putain fais chier, nous allons faire quoi pendent c'est 5 jours nous ?

Naruto – moi chez po on est arrivé un peut avent la fin de l'épreuve.

Jiraya – vous allez rester ici pendent 5 jours le temps que les autres équipes arrivent.

Nos deux cavalières attendirent plusieurs heurs avent que Anko arrive pour accueillir les premiers arrivent.

Anko – quoi mais vous avez déjà fini.

Jin – oué on dirait pas comme sa mais on est des rapides.

Anko – je voix ! Bon où sont les 2 ninjas qui avaient les rouleaux des deux cavalières. Que je les tues s'ils ne sont pas déjà mort !

Jiraya – si tu les tues qui surveillera l'examen la prochaine foi ?

Anko – oué ben c'est moi qui surveillera l'examen la prochaine foi.

Les 5 jours se passèrent plus ou moins bien et seulement 3 équipes atteignirent la tour après les 2 cavalières.

A suivre

Jin : une épreuve qui à faille me mettre en colère tu te rend compte !

Jin'ai : oué c'est pas possible ! Mais bon on c'est bien amuser quand même.

Jin : oué mais me mettre en colère n'est pas une solution !

Duo : oué sa c'est vrai ! L'impératrice de la foudre en colère je veux plus jamais voir sa !

Sasuke : ha oui c'est vrai ! Nous par contre on ne l'a pas vu et on veut pas le voire.

Jin : ben vous restez bien sage et tout ira bien!

Hwarang : oué c'est mieux comme sa ! Mais bon j'aime bien quand elle est en colère!

Naruto : tu es qui toi ?

Jin'ai : ha elle te l'a pas dit !

Naruto : dit quoi ?

Chrno: ha non elle te la pas dit

Naruto : mais vous allez me dire ce qu'elle m'a pas dit oui ou merde ?

Père Remington : ha sa je pense que vous devez en parler ensemble

Jin : y a-t-il l'un d'entre vous qui veux me mètre dans une colère meurtrière ?

Jin'ai : ben quoi Jin tu as cas le mètre au courant

Jin : oué t'a raison ! Naruto je vais te faire une révélation ! Je suis fiancé avec Hwarang dans notre nouvelle fanfiction sur Tekken qui n'est pas encore tapé sur mon ordi

Sasuke : bon si vous avait besoin de moi je serais dehors.

Jin'ai : ben voila il fallait le mettre au parfum !

Hwarang : ne nous fait pas une crise quand même!

Naruto : ha mais c'est que sa ! Mais ce n'est pas grave!

Jin'ai : tu en n'es bien sur ?

Naruto : ben ils ne sont pas mariés !

Sasuke : c'est tout.

Jin : Sasuke n'en rajoute pas si non je te jure que tu le regretteras toute ta vie

Duo : bon Sasuke tu rentre avec moi j'ai des amis à te présenter

Ichigo : salut tout le monde sa va!

Jin'ai : Au salut tu viens voir ce qui ce passe d'intéressant ?

Ichigo : ben non je suis juste à la recherche d'une âme errante !

Jin : ha bon ! Tu n'es pas venu pour nous dire bonjour ? Mais c'est vrai que tu es en Shinigami

Kon : et moi vous m'avez oublier ?

Jin : au pauvre chou tu veux un petit bisou!

Naruto : mais c'est qui eux !

Jin'ai : ils sont dans le manga bleach !

Jin : bon Jin'ai je crois que nous allons partir.

Ichigo : au déjà ! Je n'ai même pas trouvé une âme perdue !

Jin : la prochaine foi ! Allé a !

Jin'ai : oué c'est vrai faut qu'on rentre


	12. chapitre12

Tableau Des matches

Tsunade – bonne cette seconde épreuve est terminée. Il n'y a que 4 équipes ce qui nous donne 11 participent. Vous allé tirer chacun un numéro et vous allez être mis avec une autre personne pour des combats qui auront lieu dans un moi.

Chaque ninja alla prendre un numéro pendent que Anko composé les matche.

Anko – voici les matche qui auront lieu.

Anko montra un tableau qui représenté les matche des ninjas.

Jiraya – ce qui nous donne premiers combats horio vs shorio, deuxièmes combats shidra vs Jin'ai, troisième combats Jim vs katia, quatrième combats Jin vs Rikou et pour finir cinquième combats Célira vs Itaru.

Tsunade – vous avez donc un moi pour faire ce que vous voulez.

Jin – je vois donc on a plut cas trouver un Ninja pour qu'il nous entraient.

Jin'ai – je veux n'importe qui sauf Jiraya.

Jin – ben tu as cas demandé à Kakachi moi je vais prendre Jiraya.

Jin'ai – quoi tu vas prendre ce salle pervers ?

Jin – ben oué ! C'est pour mieux le martyrisé.

Jin'ai – je vois ! Ben allons leurs demandé.

Jin - et Jiraya tu peux pas m'entraîné s'il te plaît.

Jiraya – non pas question.

Naruto à Jiraya à voie basse – je t'interdis de la toucher vieux pervers.

Jiraya – bon j'accepte de t'entraîner.

Jin – superbe merci pervers sensei.

Jin'ai – Kakachi sensei vous m'entraîné dite ?

Kakachi – si tu veux.

Jin'ai – superbe on commence demain ?

Kakashi – bien sur !

Rikou – et c'est toi Jin ?

Jin – oué ! Pour quoi.

Riku – j'ai pas de chance tombé sur une fille d'es le premier tour.

Jin – Rikou ne me sous-estime pas si non tu auras de drôle de surprise. Pervers sensei on commence tout de suit ?

Jiraya – non demain.

Jin – bon d'accord. Jin'ai on y va ?

Jin'ai – oué aller c'est parti.

Naruto – attendait, je viens. A plus tout le monde.

Jin, Jin'ai et Naruto partirent suivi de Tempête et El diablo sous les regards ahuri de tout le monde.

A suivre

Jin'ai : bon enfin l'entraînement va commencé

Jin : pas trop tôt

Naruto: oué mais Jiraya à intérêt de faire attention a ce qu'il fait

Ichigo : le petit blond est jaloux ou quoi!

Ancien : c'est qui ce jiraya ?

Jin'ai : un pervers tout comme toi

Jin : c'est que sa ce reproduit c'est truc

Duo : c'est pas possible le monde est-il si cruelle

Jin'ai : oué c'est pas possible sa comme si on en avait pas asses d'un pervers

ED : c'est quoi ce bordelle!

Al : Ed je crois qu'on c'est perdu

Jin : mais non Al tu viens de nous trouvé!

Onizuka : bonjour tous le monde, je viens voir si vous voulez un coup de main les filles

Jin'ai : salut Al et Ed vous aller pouvoir faire connaissance avec tous le monde !

Jin : oué on va y passé la nuit !

Mustang : Edwarde je t'avais dit de venir me faire ton report ! J'ai du me déplacé pour l'avoir dans les temps.

Ed : ha non pas celui la, mais je suis en repos la !

Jin : laissaient je m'en occupe

Naruto : dans quel sence ?

Jin : colonel Roy Mustang je dois vous dire :"ON EN-MERDE PAS LES PERSONES QUI SONT EN VACANCE"

Mustang : il a voulu être le chien des militaires alors il assume et puis est-ce que je prends des vacances moi

Ange-alba : mais vous devait prendre des vacances un peu, pour vous reposes

Jin : c'est fini je suis en colère il va pouvoir prend des vacances sans limite après ! Une foie mort elles seront éternelles!

Jin'ai : sa va ! Soit plus cool ! Il en vos pas la peine.

Hwarang : et toi le colonel à la con tu cherche les embrouilles la ou quoi ?

Mustang : n'allume pas l'étincelle en moi

Ange-alba : au arrêtez vous, on peut parler quand même

Jin : je vais tout réglé en 5 minute colonel Mustang voulais vous vraiment mourir dans la fanfiction que je fait sur fma sans avoir connu le grand amoure!

Mustang : oh non tu es cruelle la !

Heero : le pire dans tout sa c'est qu'elle le fera! Regarde moi je lui est dit un truc qui lui à pas plus et sa fait 1 an que j'attend la suit de sa fanfiction.

Jin : au mon dieu ! Au mon dieu ! Allé encore un petit dernier au mon dieu ! Heero vient de faire une phrase

Jin'ai : bon si on finissait d'abor celle la de fanfiction car j'aimerai que sa évolue si tu vois ce que je veut dire Jin !

Jin : c'est bon on y va !

Jin'ai : bon a plus, tous le monde !


	13. Chapter 13

Déclaration d'amoure

Pendant les 5 premières minutes personne ne parla cela surpris Jin'ai et Jin car d'habitude Naruto avait toujours un truc à dire.

Jin et Jin'ai – Naruto tu vas nous faire la gueule longtemps ?

Naruto – in quoi ?

Jin'ai – pour quoi tu fais la gueule ?

Naruto – je ne fais pas la gueule.

Jin'ai – c'est sa et moi je sais pas monter à cheval.

Naruto – très drôle. Et comment tu peux savoir si je vous fais la gueule ?

Jin et Jin'ai – ben c'est par ce que tu parles pas.

Jin'ai – je suis sur que c'est pas ce que Jin a demandé à Jiraya de l'entraîner et qu'il a accepté ?

Jin – si c'est pour ça tu n'as pas de souci à te faire pour moi.

Jin'ai – je plains Jiraya ! Jin ne le tue pas avent de maîtriser toutes les techniques !

Jin – pas de problème.

Naruto – tu sais que Jiraya est un pervers et tu veux l'avoir comme sensei.

Jin – oué c'est pour mieux le tuer mon enfant.

Naruto – tu es complètement inconsciente !

Naruto c'était arrête et tourné verre Jin pour lui dire cela.

Il la regardait avec un regarde remplis de colère.

Jin ne fut pas déstabilisé par cela sa sœur non plus mais Naruto ne comprit pas la réaction de Jin.

Cette dernière lui sourie comme si Naruto lui avait fait un compliment.

Sasuke – et Naruto ! Tu sais que tu as fait peur à Sakura à disparaître comme ça ?

Naruto – ben quoi c'est pas ma faute.

Jin – bon nous on y va. On ce voie plus tare les mecs.

Jin et Jin'ai montèrent sur leur monture et partirent au galop avent de disparaître à l'horizon.

Sasuke – je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Sa fait à peine 1 mois qu'elles sont la et tu sores déjà avec Jin.

Naruto prix une très belle couleur rouge, se tourna verre Sasuke et lui dit :

Naruto – mais arrête de dire des conneries toi !

Sasuke avec un sourire en coin – c'est pour sa qu'elle était chez toi ?

En disent cela Sasuke tournait le dos à Naruto en disent cela.

Naruto – tu poses des questions trop stupides Sasuke.

Sur c'est mot Naruto disparut sans que Sasuke ne sans rende compte.

Sasuke – et toi faut t'acheter des lunettes.

Voyant que sont coéquipier ne répondait pas Sasuke se retourna pour voire que Naruto n'était plus la.

Quel que minute après la conversation entre Sasuke et Naruto devant la maison de nos cavalières

Jin et Jin'ai étaient arrivées depuis peut de temps quand elle entendirent un bruit venant de leur droite.

Elles ce tournèrent du coté d'ou venait le bruit, prête à ce battre si il le fallait.

Jin'ai – Naruto t'es pas avec Sasuke ?

Naruto – non je n'ai pas fini ma conversation avec Jin.

'Jin'ai – t'as vu sa Jin ?'

'Jin – oué et alors !'

'Jin'ai – alors rien je te laisse.'

Jin ce retourna verre sa sœur pour voir qu'elle était parti.

Naruto – bon on la fini cette conversation ?

Jin ce tourna verre sont interlocuteur et soupira.

Jin – si tu veux mais c'est toi qui l'auras demandé !

Naruto – je te disais que tu étais complètement inconsciente.

Jin ce remit à lui sourire comme il y a qu'elle que minute au paravent, et s'avança verre Naruto.

Arriver à quelque centimètre de lui elle s'arrêta et déposa un baisée sur les lèvres du jeune blond qui ne bougea et ne parla pas trop surprit.

Jin – je te l'ais déjà dit, Jiraya ne me ferra rien. Après tout tu as était son élève tu devrais le savoir.

Naruto ne répondit rien trop surprit par le baisée que Jin lui avait donnée.

Jin – NARUTO !

Naruto – quoi ?

Jin – j'ai cru que tu étais en état de choc !

Naruto – Jin je peux te poser une question ?

Jin – bien sur !

Naruto – pour quoi tu m'as embrassé ?

Jin rougi d'embarra en entendent la question stupide de Naruto.

Jin – une impulsion !

Naruto ne réfléchi pas plus, et rendit le baiser que Jin lui avait donnée quel que minute plus tôt.

Il fut très surpris quand il s'aperçu que Jin répondait à son baisé mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

Quand leur baisait fut rompu le jeune couple ce regardèrent dans les yeux un bon moment avent que l'un d'eu ce décide à rompre le silence.

Jin – et toi pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

Naruto – et toi pourquoi tu as répondu à mon baiser ?

Jin – c'est par ce que je t'aime.

Naruto – moi aussi je t'aime Jin.

Jin lui souri et lui prix la main.

Jin – aller viens, on va au restaurent. El diablo.

Le cheval alezan cuivré arriva au grand galop, et quand il arriva devant le couple il s'arrêta nette comme à son habitude.

A suivre

Jin'ai : ha il est bien ce chapitre ! Y a tout ce que j'avais prédit ! C'est beau l'amour hein jin?

Jin : oué très beau dommage que le tien ne soit pas encore la!

Naruto : de qui vous parlez?

Jin : sa c'est notre secret à moi et Jin'ai

Jin'ai: oué tu verras bien la suite quand j'aurais le courage de l'écrire bien sur !

Jin : oué ben moi je continu la fanfiction et tu c'est que l'on va rencontrer Reishin!

Ishigo : c'est qui lui ?

Kon : au des femmes

Tsunade : c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Kon : au la femme de mes rêve!

Jin'ai : ha bon mais c'est trop cool sa Jin.

Naruto : ben Ichigo sa elles ne nous le dirons pas, c'est leurs secrets !

Jin : exacte ! C'est qu'il comprend vite en ce moment il doit pas être si blond que sa !

Ichigo : vous êtes cruelles toute les deux et on ne peut même pas voir ce qu'il va ce passer, juste un petit bout ?

Jin : Ichigo tu ne touches pas à mon ordi ou tu devras demander à Ruika de te soigner

Kon : est-ce qu'il va y avoir plus de femmes?

Naruto : elles te diront rien après tout tu es qu'une peluche

Jiraya : si tu veut je peux te prête un livre en attendant kon ?

Jin : a c'est deux la il ce sont bien trouvé !

Duo : Jin t'es la ! J'ai un truc à te demander ?

Jin : ben c'est quoi!

Duo : fini la fanfiction « des rencontre a coupé le souffle » s'il te plait.

Jin : ha mais je la continu sur papier

Kon : ha bon tu veut me prête un livres mais sa parle de quoi?

Kakashi : ben c'est religieux, c'est ma bible

Naruto : moi je dirais que c'est plus sa sexi-méta

Kon : ha sa, j'adore ! Je prends !

Jiraya : ben sa te fera 50 prix d'ami bien sur !

Jin : oué ben faite votre petit trafique nous on vous laisser.

jin'ai : oué car sa devient pas très saint ici !


	14. Chapter 14

Crise de fou rire collective

Jin fit couchée son cheval et grimpa dessus suivi de Naruto.

Jin – accroche toi bien sa va secouer. El diablo allait de bout.

Le cheval ce releva sans aucun problème et ce tourna du coté du village.

Jin – mais oui El diablo tu as tout comprit on va au village ce faire un restau.

Le chevale hennie et commença à ce diriger verre le village au pas avent de partire au galop.

En arrivent au resto le jeune couple put voir que tout leurs amis étaient la même Jin'ai.

Jin'ai – vous en avez mis du temps pour venir les tourtereaux.

Tout le monde resta mués à la remarque de Jin'ai et un silence s'installa pendent 10 bonnes minutes avent d'être rompu par Sasuke.

Sasuke – quoi vous êtes ensemble ?

Jin eu un petit sourire en coin mais ne répondit pas à la question de Sasuke.

Jin'ai – Sasuke serait tu jaloux par hasarde.

Sasuke – non pas du tout.

Jin – ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke je suis sur que tu vas trouver l'âmes sœur dans peu de temps.

Sasuke prix une très belle couleur rouge en comprennent le sous-entendu.

Sasuke – quoi ? Mais faut que tu arrêtes de boire toi.

Jin – si tu le dis ! Bon Naruto tu viens, on va commander !

Naruto – oué bonne Idée.

Jin – 2 bols de ramens au miso s'il vous plaît monsieur.

Homme – c'est parti pour 2 bols de ramens au miso et voilà pour notre jeune couple.

Jin – merci.

Jin et Naruto avaient à peine commencés à manger que 2 personnes apparurent prés de Jin.

Kakashi – alors les filles, vous n'avez pas eu trop de casse dans la forêt de la mort ?

Jin'ai – on a pas peur pour si peu.

Jiraya – temps mieux car votre entraînement lui va vous faire peur.

Jin en rigolant – notre hahaha… va hahaha… nou hahaha… fai hahahaha… peur hahaha…….

Kakashi – c'est pas bien de prendre ce que l'on vous dies à la légère.

Jin ne répondit pas à Kakashi ce n'était pas l'envi qui lui manquer mais elle était parti dans un fou rire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à calmer.

Jin'ai – sa doit être l'émotion hahaha…

Jin et Jin'ai reçurent un regard noire de la pare de Kakashi et de Jiraya.

Mais cela ne les arrêta pas au contraire cela relança le fou rire de Jin qui avait réussi à le calmer un peut.

Vu que 10 minutes plus tard les deux sœurs ne s'étaient pas arrêtées Jiraya et Kakashi commencèrent à ce faire du souci pour leurs élèves.

Kakashi – on devrait les amenés à l'hôpital !

Jiraya – oui c'est une bonne idée.

Sasuke – Elles ont quoi au juste.

Jiraya – aucune idée.

Jin avait réussi à reprendre sont sérieux ainsi que sa respiration et dit :

Jin – on a rien !

Jin'ai – oué c'est hahaha….. Vrai hahaha….

Jin ce tourna verre sa sœur et ne put garder sont sérieux plus longtemps et reparti dans un fou rire.

Jiraya – faut appeler Tsunade !

Pendent ce temps nos deux cavalières continuaient de rire, sous les yeux ronds de leurs amis, qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elles riaient, quand on entendit un troisième rire.

Tout ce qui ne rigolaient pas ces tournèrent verre la personne qui c'était mis à rire pour découvrir que c'était Naruto.

Jiraya – faut ce dépêcher c'est contagieux !

Tout le monde ce tourna verre Jiraya et Kakashi et comprirent enfin pourquoi ils riraient.

Jin – alors hahaha…. Vous hahaha….

Jin'ai – vu hahaha….

Naruto – la tronche hahahaha…. Qu'ils hahaha….

Jin – fond hahaha….

Jiraya – il ne manquait plus que sa ils sont en train de délirer

Cela en fut trop pour les autres qui partirent tous dans une crise de fou rire.

Kakashu – je vais chercher Tsunade.

Sur c'est mot Kakashi disparu dans un tourbions de feuille en laissent Jiraya seule avec les malades de la crise de fou rire.

Arrivé chez l'hokage Kakashi frappa à la porte.

Toc Toc Toc

Tsunade – entrer.

Kakashi entra dans le bureau de l'hokage pour tomber par terre en trébuchent sur un rouleau qui traîné.

Tsunade – Kakashi-kun vous ne vous êtes pas fait male ?

Kakashi – non ! Non Tsunade-sama mais on a besoin de vous de tout urgence.

Tsunade sauta de sa chaise et suivi Kakashi jusqu'au restaurent ou elle put voire un spectacle ahurissent.

Jin, Jin'ai, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Néji, Kiba, Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru et même le propriétaire du restau plier de rire.

Tsunade – depuis combien de temps ils rirent ?

Kakashi – Jin et Jin'ai sa doit faire 30 bonne minute, Naruto 20 bonne minutes et les autres sa doit faire 10 bonne minutes.

Tsunade – pour quoi ils rigolent au juste ?

Kakashi – sa on en sait strictement rien.

Tsunade – pourquoi rigolez vous ?

Homme – c'est eu ils sont trop drôle !

Tsunade se retourna verre les Deux ninjas les plus expérimentés.

Tsunade – Jiraya tu leurs as fait boire quoi ?

Jiraya – mais j'ai rien fait moi !

Jin avec un éphore sur humain – il fallait voire la tête qu'il on fait tout à l'heur c'êtes trop drôle

Jin'ai – oué et a causse d'eux nos ramens sont froid.

Des fausse l'arme apparurent au coin des yeux de Jin'ai, Jin et Naruto.

Homme – je vais vous les réchauffés !

Jin – merci.

Homme – voilà ils sont chauds.

Tout le monde – Merci Monsieur.

Naruto – oué moi j'ais une faine de loup.

Jin'ai – c'est vrai que sa donne faine de rire.

Tsunade – décidément je ne comprendrais jamais les jeunes.

Naruto – et la vielle t'es la !

Tsunade – Naruto je t'ais déjà dit…

Jin – bon je paye !

Naruto – non c'est moi.

Jin'ai – c'est pour moi la note.

Sakura – non c'est moi qui paye.

Homme – laisser les jeunes c'est moi qui offre !

Naruto – vous êtes super sympa monsieur.

Homme – c'est bien par ce que vous m'avez bien fait rire.

Jin – c'est sympa quand même. Bon nous on y va Jin'ai ?

Jin'ai – allez lets go.

Naruto – attendez je vous raccompagne ! C'est pas prudent de laisser des filles rentaient seule surtout la nuit.

Jin'ai – tu crois que nous ne s'avons pas nous défendes seule ?

Naruto – non ! Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Jiraya – c'est une bonne idée. Je vais tous vous raccompagnez chez vous.

Jiraya avait apparemment oublier que Tsunade était la elle aussi, et ce prix un bon croché du droit de la par du 5éme Hokage.

Tsunade – vieux pervers tu n'as pas honte !

Jiraya – au Tsunade tu étais encore la !

Jin – t'as vu sa Jin'ai.

Jin'ai – oué !

Jin et Jin'ai d'une même voie – il forme un beau couple !

Les deux ninjas légendaires ce tournerrent verre les deux cavalières qui les regardaient sans dire un mot.

Jiraya et Tsunade d'une même voie – nous deux ensembles sa jamais.

Jin'ai – c'est ce que l'on dit toujours.

Naruto – moi je trouve que vous allez bien ensemble. La vielle alcoolique et le vieux pervers.

Jin – bon nous on y va Jin'ai.

Jin'ai – oué et en vites grand V.

Jin et Jin'ai montèrent sur leur chevaux qui ce trouvaient à proximités et commencèrent à partirent.

Naruto – je viens avec vous les filles.

Sur sais mots Naruto rattrapa les deux cavalière et monta sur El diablo.

Jin – El diablo galop.

Jin'ai – Tempéte galop.

Les trois ninjas disparaissant sous les yeux de Jiraya et Tsunade dans le crépuscule avent que les deux Ninja légendaire recommence à ce disputer.

A suivre

Jin : quel parti de rigolade on a fait

jin'ai : oué c'est bien vrai sa

Naruto : moi je dis vive les farces et le rire!

Ichigo : ha mes que c'est t il passé au juste

jin'ai: ben ils ont cru nous faire peur avec leur entraînement.

Ichigo : ha je comprend c'est comme Ruika et son entraînement débile.

jin'ai : oué voila c'est un peu sa

Jin : moi j'en ai mare de bavarder ! Trop de fanfiction à finir. On la continue tout de suit la fanfiction donc on va partir très tôt!

jin'ai : oué allé on a du pain sur la planche

Jin : donc t'es d'accore on y va

jin'ai : oué faut bien qu'on parte finir la fanfiction

Jin : enfin Jin'ai devient raisonnable ! Allé a + ichigo!

jin'ai : ben quoi je suis toujours raisonnable moi sa veut dire quoi sa , oué + ichigo


	15. Chapter 15

Une nuit pour parler de nous

Jin et Jin'ai étaient presque arrivées chez elle quand elle s'aperçurent qu'elles avaient oubliées de déposer Naruto en chemin.

Jin – merde j'ais oublié de te déposer chez toi.

Jin'ai – ben il a cas dormire à la maison il y a de la place pour lui dans ton lit.

Jin – Jin'ai t'as eu une superbe idée.

Naruto – t'es sur Jin ?

Jin – t'a bien dormi dans le même lit que moi l'autre jour.

Naruto – oué mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

Jin'ai – vous avez déjà dormi ensemble ! Petit cachetier.

Jin – Jin'ai arrête de faire la commère, tu veux !

Jin'ai – pour ton information je ne fais pas la commère.

Sur ce nos cavalière arrêtèrent leur monture et mirent pied à terre.

Jin'ai – bon je vous laisse les tourtereaux moi je vais me promener car j'ais pas sommeil.

Jin – dac mais ne te couche pas trop tard car leur truc sur notre entraînement je le sans très mal.

Jin'ai – dac petite sœur. Et vous ne faite pas trop de connerie !

Jin – oué on y pensera.

Les trois ninjas ces séparèrent. Jin et Naruto entrèrent dans la maison pendent que Jin'ai s'éloigna tout en regardent les étoiles apparaître.

Pendent ce temps Naruto et Jin étaient en traîne de discuter sur le lit.

Naruto – dit Jin ta sœur elle dort jamais ?

Jin – si bien sur mais dans notre famille on n'a pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil.

Naruto – vous devriez faire des resserves de sommeil car avec l'entraînement que vous prépare Kakashi et Jiraya vous en aurez besoin.

Jin – sa on est habitué.

Naruto – vous êtes zarbi comme filles.

La conversation continua tout la nuit et quand Jin'ai rentra enfin ce fut pour repartire.

Jin'ai – vous avez pas dormi !

Jin – toi non plus jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

Naruto – et merde ! Il y a la vieille qui à une mission pour moi. Je dois y aller.

Naruto ce précipita vers la porte, avent de s'arrête, et de retourner en arrière pour embrasser Jin.

Jin'ai – au que c'est mignon.

Jin – jalouse Jin'ai ?

Jin'ai – non pas du tout. Juste heureuse pour ma petite sœur.

Jin – t'inquiète je suis sur que tu vas trouver l'amoure de ta vie bientôt.

Jin'ai – moi je préfère la solitude.

Naruto – bon j'y vais à plus les filles.

Naruto parti en laissent les deux sœurs seules.

Jin – nous on devrait y aller aussi.

Jin'ai – c'est partie.

Les deux sœurs partirent chaque une à leur point de rendes-vous. Jin avait rendes-vous au bain publique des femmes avec Jiraya tendit que Jin'ai avait rendes-vous sur un pond avec Kakashi.

A suivre

Jin : pourquoi ces moi qui tombe sur les pervers.

Jin'ai : tu dois les attirer qu'est ce que tu veux

Jin : sa doit être vrais car même quand je vais en ville je me fait draguer par des pervers

Naruto : a bon ils on quoi c'est bande de pervers

Jin'ai : qu'est ce tu crois Jin a beaucoup de chance

Jin : oué oué ben pour attirer ce genre de mec je m'en passe volontiers.

Sasuke : a bon et Naruto

Jiraya: ben quoi qu'est ce que t'a, t'es pas contente tu devrait être flattée

Jin : en quoi il pence cas baisé ?

Naruto : moi chui pas comme sa !

Jin'ai: ou a mater ! Hein jiraya !

Jiraya: quoi ce n'est pas vrai

Shini : si vous voulez je m'occupe d'eu.

Jin : a non si tu fait sa Shinigami va m'en vouloir

shinigami : je doit t'en vouloir pour quoi?

shini : nii-san tu es la !

Duo : ou si tu veux moi je peux leurs passer un bon moment

jin : j'avais pas besoin de sa dans ce cas ces pas la pêne de ce plaindre entre Duo qui passe en mode berserker et Shini qui fais de même je me débrouille tout seul et je vous laisse pour la pêne

Jin'ai : elle est assai grande pour ce défendre ma sœur !

Jin : oué Jin'ai on y va je commence par tué Reishin

Jin'ai : tu me laisse mon canard un peu vivant quand même

Jin : on verra sa

Jin'ai: ok

Naruto : bon ben bay

Jin'ai: bay

Jin : bay mon amoure

Jin : PS merci pour les reviews !

Kai : tu en a qu'une et ne compte pas la tien !

Jin : ces pas grave je continu cette fict et les autres !


End file.
